Why Does Love Have To Be Hard?
by iPsychic
Summary: Mordecai's life has been nothing but trouble and confusion after he asked out the girl of his dreams. Until she rejected him. Moving on with the help of Rigby, the blue jay began to get some feelings for the raccoon... But why does love have to be hard? Read and review, I'm terrible at summaries -
1. Chapter 1

ello people! I'm iPsychic, a weird Fanfiction writer from Australia and I shall now be writing a Fanfic about one of my favourite couples; Morby. At the start, it may not seem like it. But, it will :) If this chapter doesn't get many reviews, I probably won't continue it.

Thanks to Mr. GW for inspiring me to make this Fanfic! He has written the best Morby story, check it out, it's super amazing! ;)

Mordecai's head buried deep into his soft, warm pillow, with his eyes shut tight together hoping that his tears won't burst out. His covers were pulled up over his whole body and Mordecai just lay there, feeling tiny sparks of tears spring from his eyes which landed on his pillow. Mordecai was too upset to talk to anyone... After all, he had just asked Margaret if they should go out but nothing went the way he wanted it to go.

*20 Minutes Earlier*

'This is, I'm going to do it!' Mordecai thought to himself, watching Margaret place his order on the table at the coffee shop. Sitting next to him, was a bored raccoon, paying no attention to what Mordecai was going to say next to his dream-girl.

'Here's your coffee, Mordecai. Just the way you like it,' Margaret said to him with a smile.

'T-thanks Margaret. So... I was wondering...' Mordecai explained but paused, trying to think of what to say next. Rigby gave a small smirk, he knew that Mordecai would never express his true feelings for that red robin. But suddenly, Mordecai continued.

'Ever since I first met you Margaret, I-I've always loved you. You're the kindest and most amazing girl I've ever met, so please, w-will you go out with me?' Mordecai pleaded, feeling absolutely pathetic and felt a giant pit of nervousness in his stomach. The red robin's eyes were as large as the moon, staring deeply at Mordecai. Rigby sat there with annoyance, wanting to know Margaret's response.

'M-Mordecai... I, don't know what to say...' Margaret replied, shifting her wings and looking too unsure. 'But, I think we should stay as friends,'

Rigby gave a small smirk, he knew that she would say no to his friend. Mordecai stood there, almost motionless not daring to make a move. A cold rush pounded through his fragile body making him feel weak in the knees, hitting him like a giant sack of weights. His eyes opened wide and he grabbed hold onto the table, trying to keep his balance.

'O-Oh, okay then. Well, I've gotta... Go...' Mordecai replied awkwardly. He turned his back, then his legs came to life again and darted as fast as he could out of the coffee shop. Margaret watched him go, giving a loud sigh.

'Uh-oh... Rigby, what he said before, was that true?' Margaret asked the small raccoon, feeling guilty inside.

'Yeah, ever since he liked you, Mordecai would always talk about you. No offense but it got so annoying after a while,' Rigby replied, groaning at the end of his sentence.

'Oh-no! I've probably ruined our friendship! I just didn't want to go out with him, I just wanted to be friends!' she complained, feeling a dark deep pit of panic bulge up inside.

'Well, I better go see him. See you later Margaret,' Rigby told her, pushing his stool out and then walked out. Margaret stood there, still in a state of shock.

'Great, this is all my fault. Can't he see that we were meant as friends?' Margaret muttered to herself. Eileen came out from the back, wondering what all the commotion was.

'Hey Margaret, wow, are you alright?' Eileen asked looking up towards her friend noticing her facial expression.

'Mordecai just told he loved me, but I told him that I don't love him back,' Margaret said in a bland tone, still feeling guilty.

*Back to now*

Mordecai lay in his bed, feeling too depressed to talk to anyone at the moment. Rigby ran up the stairs and pounded his fists against their bedroom door.

'Mordecai! Let me in! C'mon man!' Rigby yelled from outside the room.

'Rigby, please, just go away,' Mordecai replied with a sign, from the inside of his room.

'Fine. Whenever you're ready to come out of your room, come out. It's almost 5:00 and we're supposed to be playing video games!' the raccoon whined, slowly slouching his shoulders and waiting for his friends response. Only a small groan was heard from inside. Rigby muttered to himself and then head downstairs, getting ready to play Strong Johns. But, Rigby just felt lonely without his best friend there by his side, the best gamer he knew. Rigby sighed.

'If only he never had a crush on Margaret, then Mordecai wouldn't of been so depressed. I hope he's not too upset like what happened with that girl CJ and everything...' Rigby muttered to himself. Later that night, Rigby was in the kitchen eating dinner at the table, by himself. He felt weird without the blue jay being there, he almost felt empty. Meanwhile, Mordecai got up from his bed and stared deeply out the window, wiping his eyes from the leftover tears. The sky was a dark shade of purple, with only a few stars that stood bright out in the sky. He felt like he needed some fresh air.

Mordecai sneaked out of his room, traveling down the stairs and outside, sitting on the front steps. He place his elbows on his legs and stared up into the sky. His mind was too busy lost in crazy thoughts, that Mordecai sat there in the same position for over 5 minutes.

'Ugh, why did I have to be so dumb? I should of never confessed my feelings to her...' Mordecai muttered under his breath, as his head felt lost in confusion.

'If only- AUGH! Rigby! What are you doing here!' Mordecai asked, jumping to his side as he saw Rigby sneak up on him from the back.

'Aw, I was gonna scare you. You know, make ya laugh!' Rigby explained with a large smile, sitting down on the steps right next to his friend.

'Rigby, seriously, I'm NOT in the mood right now to be cheered up,' he replied, flapping his wings in annoyance.

'Sorry man, I've just been so lonely this afternoon. You haven't been by my side,' Rigby replied back.

'Dude, you're always clinging onto me anyway. I really did need some alone time,' the blue jay explained, staring directly towards his friend, with wide eyes.

'You're my best friend man, that's what friends do,'

'Yeah, but you cling on much more than what a normal friendship would be. Basically, normal people only cling onto someone as much as you when they're in a relationship,' Mordecai sighed, staring up towards the stars.

'S-so? Look Mordecai, I know you're in a bad mood...'

'Of course I am, dude! I've been rejected from Margaret, I still feel the pain after hearing those exact words she said,' Mordecai sighed, looking down at the ground, with his back hunched over again thinking about what Margaret had said. This made a small tear, spring towards his eyes but tried to hold every single drop in. He wanted to keep strong.

'Well, maybe I could help you get over Margaret,' Rigby asked, giving a smile towards Mordecai. He look up from the ground slowly then gave a weird facial expression to his friend, staring hard towards Rigby.

'Seriously? You could help me? Ha, yeah right,' the blue jay answered back shaking his head with doubt.

'Aw, c'mon man! Just trust me,' Rigby whined, pleading with his fists clenched together.

'Well, I'm still not sure. You do realize sometimes I can't trust you at times,' Mordecai said, dragging off from the end of his sentence. Rigby felt annoyed. He knew that his friend was still in a mad mood, but he could at least be nicer to Rigby. He didn't know how Mordecai was feeling though, making it harder for Rigby to understand.

'Please, dude? Give me a chance, at least!' Rigby complained.

'Ugh, fine,' Mordecai groaned slightly. Rigby gave a small cheer but felt a cold rush of wind run through his body.

'Hey man, it's getting cold out here. Let's go inside,' the raccoon told his friend, standing up from the step.

'Really? It doesn't feel that cold to me. Oh well, let's go then,' Mordecai replied, stepping up the stairs and reaching towards the door. As Rigby grabbed onto the handle, his hand missed making him fall and slam straight onto the ground. His face smacked against the concrete, revealing a large, annoyed groan from Rigby.

'Dude, are you okay?' Mordecai asked with concern, holding his hand out for Rigby too hold.

'Y-yeah. I'm fine, just tripped,' Rigby replied, feeling another rush of cold air go through his body, lifting his head up from the ground. He reached towards Mordecai's hand, feeling his warm and soft feather's touch his fur. The two felt a nice and happy feeling after both touching hands but let go as soon as Rigby got up from the ground, feeling kind of awkward just standing there for a few seconds in silence. Yet again, another wave of coldness went all around his body, making his small self shiver.

'Man! I feel really cold tonight, weird,' the raccoon thought to himself as they both headed inside after Mordecai opened the door.

'Ugh, this is going to be impossible. Rigby never thinks of good ideas so how will he get over Margaret?' Mordecai thought to himself, heading up the stairs with his buddy right by his side. 'Getting over Margaret is gonna take forever...,'

Chapter 1, Da-one! Sorry with my terrible writing skills. Ah well, I came here to improve writing. Sorry if it seems boring at first, it'll get better, I guarantee :)

Now review or... I'll draw all over your face! Nah, just kidding xD Do as you wish. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for a kind of long wait. My two weeks of holidays start on Thursday (we don't get Summer over here). Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)

Mordecai tossed and turned on his bed, having trouble falling to sleep. His soft pillow that lay underneath his feathers didn't seem comfortable. His sheets felt too sharp and not like they usually were. He clenched hard onto the edge of his sheets, trying to get into a comfortable position but it didn't work out at all. The only thoughts that ran through his head was Margaret.

'Uh... Why won't she get out of my head? Rigby is definitely going to fail when he's gonna help me,' Mordecai thought to himself, turning his head over and staring towards Rigby and his trampoline. Rigby's head was slightly hanging out from the dirty laundry that sat on top of him. Mordecai stared at the raccoon, seeing a tiny bit of drool slipping out of his mouth and dropping ever so slowly. Mordecai gave out a tiny chuckle seeing his best friend drool.

'Heh, Rigby looks funny when he drools,' the blue jay whispered in a quiet tone to himself, yawning at the end of his sentence. 'I'd doubt he'd be able to help me. I've never seen him help anyone barely ever,' Mordecai turned his head over and forced his eyes to shut, slightly falling asleep.

'Mordecai, Mordecai! Come on dude, it's time to get up,'

The blue jay felt his hand being held onto, which startled Mordecai and quickly opened his eyes. Standing there was Rigby, holding onto his arm and shaking it from side to side.

'Finally, you're awake!' Rigby groaned, letting go of Mordecai's hand and making it drop down onto the bed covers.

'Aw man, what time is it?' Mordecai asked in a groddy tone, rubbing his eyes.

'Don't worry, it's only eight. C'mon, let's get some breakfast!' the raccoon said. 'I'm starving. Plus, today's the day I'm gonna help you get over Margaret!'

The blue jay groaned with response, getting out of his sheets and stepping out of the bed with a large stretch.

'I'm not looking forward to it,' Mordecai replied, heading towards the door. Rigby scurried right behind and said 'Come on dude, it'll be easy. I've helped you before a thousand times,'

'Really? When?' he asked, opening the door and heading down the hall.

'Well... There was that, Uh, time... When you…'

'Ha, told you dude,' Mordecai replied, stepping down the steps on the stairs.

'Don't worry, I'll think of some way to help you,' the raccoon answered back, walking into the kitchen. They both reached for the cereal and poured them into bowls, filling it up with milk. They sat down and started to eat.

'Hey, you do realize that you drool in your sleep, don't you? the blue jay told his friend, chewing on the cereal.

'H-how do you know that? Were you watching me while I sleep? That's kinda creepy...' Rigby replied, slowly chewing with his mouth open and gave a suspicious look.

'N-no! I just woke up last night and couldn't get to sleep, then I just saw you for a second and at that time you were drooling,' Mordecai answered back, waving his wings to make sure Rigby understood.

'Riiiiight,' the raccoon replied suspiciously. The two both finished their breakfast, heading out the front of the house to see the gang there.

'Finally! You slackers are here! You guys take too long in the morning,' Benson yelled from the bottom of the steps, glowing a light shade of red.

'Sorry, Benson. Won't happen again,' Mordecai replied, sitting down next to Rigby on the steps.

'Ha, right. Like I could trust you with that,' Benson said sarcastically. Everyone sat down on the steps, waiting for Benson to announce today's chores. While listening, Mordecai adjusted his sitting position, moving his hand which fell on top of Rigby's paw. Mordecai didn't realize, making Rigby flinch and stare at the blue jay awkwardly.

'Whoops, sorry dude!' Mordecai whispered to the raccoon. Rigby's face calmed down and returned to normal from what used to be his freaked out look. Mordecai felt a fuzzy, warm feeling through his wing. It was sort of unusual, he had only felt it when he almost held hands with Margaret when they all went camping.

'Weird...' Mordecai thought.

'Mordecai and Rigby, you two will be mowing the east side of the park and raking the leaves in that area too. Then a break and afterward, raking wherever is needed. Just don't slack off this time, okay?' Benson warned the two.

'Nah, we won't man, don't worry!' Rigby stated. Benson glared towards the two and they all went off to do work.

'Ugh, couldn't you've just told Benson that you were upset about Margaret? Then we could have time off like Muscle Man had with Starla,' Rigby groaned, heading off to the shed down the bottom of the park.

'We? You mean I. Plus, it's not that big a deal. I can try to... Forget about, her,' Mordecai replied, trailing off from his sentence.

'Try to push her into the back of your mind. If that doesn't work, think of all the things you hate about her,' the raccoon explained, trudging on a bunch of leaves.

'B-but, I can't do that. I don't hate her,' the blue jay said in return, looking down at his friend.

'Just, try!'

'Fine... She's... Uh, well, she always go out with guys and dumps them straight away,' Mordecai answered.

'See? Told you that you could think of something bad about her. So, I think it's better that you didn't go out with her,' the raccoon replied, going past all the trees in the park. 'Plus, we can have more time together!'

'Ha, dude, that's true,' Mordecai chuckled. He couldn't help but think that Rigby always wanting to be around him was funny. To Mordecai, it felt like that little, furry raccoon was always there and never left his side at all.

'He kind of clings onto me, I have to admit, it's cute that he does that- Wait… did I just call him cute?' Mordecai thought to himself, and shook his thought out of his mind.

'No, no. I didn't mean cute. I mean ador- No! I meant funny,' the blue jay argued inside his mind, listening to his pounding thoughts. 'Why do I have to think of the weirdest things,'

'Hey Mordecai? What's up with your face? Dude, it looks hilarious!' Rigby laughed, staring up at his friend. 'It looks like your thinking about something really hard, let me guess… Margaret?'

'Well, thanks to you, I do have Margaret in my mind now. Before I was… thinking about something else,' the blue jay stuttered, finally arriving at the shed.

'Sorry man, just try to forget about her for now, Rigby replied, opening the shed door slowly with a small push.

_

'Bam! Done!' Mordecai yelled, flapping his wings in the air.

'Phew, finally, now we can have our break,' Rigby said breathless, wiping drops of sweat from his forehead.

'What should we do for our break?' Mordecai asked, pushing the mower towards the shed. Rigby ran on all fours to catch up to his friend and answered back with a 'I know!'

'What? Play video games? Watch TV? I think that-'

'We should go to the coffee shop!' Rigby announced. Mordecai's eyes flung open, and stared at the raccoon in shock.

'No way dude, that's a terrible idea!' Mordecai complained, shutting up the shed.

'Man, listen. If you can go to the coffee shop and forget about Margaret properly, then you'll know that you and her can still be friends,' the raccoon said, as they trudged slowly on the grass.

'Fine... But, if it get's bad or awkward or anything like that, we're leaving,' the blue jay warned his friend.

'Don't worry dude, you're gonna be fine,' Rigby said in a relaxed and calm tone. They stepped through the gate of the park, stepping onto the paths full of people.

'Wow, it's busy today out here,' Mordecai said, trying to move properly through the many people.

'Ye-ah! Well, it is Saturday. Everyone shops out here today,' Rigby said. Old to young, they were everywhere in the street. They continued to walk in silence, passing many people who were either in a rush or just taking their time. Mordecai had a pit of nervousness in his stomach.

'I don't feel like seeing Margaret now. It'll be so awkward and stuff...' Mordecai thought to himself. 'Hopefully, Rigby knows what he's doing,' The blue jay stared down at his friend in the corner of his eye, taking a quick glance at his animal friend. Rigby had a normal facial expression, and walked funny compared to Mordecai.

'Heh, I never noticed how weird Rigby walked,' the blue jay silently chuckled, noticing the raccoons uneven footing. Ahead, a quite big crowd were towards the end of the street right across the coffee shop.

'Hey, what's going on over there?' Mordecai asked.

'Who knows? Let's find out,' Rigby stated, running fast on all fours. They arrived towards the big crowd, seeing two sides on the path. One side were holding up large signs and were looking quite upset, while the other side were full of rage and anger. Another crowd came to watch the commotion, so the two quickly squeezed in to see what was happening. The blue jay quickly scanned the signs that the right side were holding up.

'It says "We want to be treated equally"?' Mordecai squinted, reading one of the signs out loud.

'Hey, what's going on?' Rigby asked, tugging on a Man's pants who stood right next to him.

'Well, apparently a bunch of homosexual people began to make a protest and they wanted to be treated equally, then a bunch of homophobes came along,' the man replied, stepping up to the tips of his toes, wanting to see what was happening.

'Wow, they're pretty brave to do that,' the blue jay told the raccoon.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just can't see!' Rigby replied in an annoyed tone, making an angry facial expression. They squeezed to the front of the crowd, now seeing the two sides directly in front of them.

'We want to be treated equally! Why do you guys hate is? It's who we are!' a young adult from the front of the pack of the right shouted directly towards the other group.

'It is a sin! It has been stated in the bible, that men and women are meant to be together,' a slightly older man replied from the left side.

'We don't care! We just don't want to be treated like dirt, but you guys are the reason that some of us feel like our life should end. We were born this way, it's who we are!' the young adult yelled, his face turning red.

'Whoa, this is hilarious!' Rigby laughed. Mordecai didn't think so. The blue jay just stared at the two, watching the two sides fight in a continuous battle without saying a word, just staring towards the two groups.

'Well, maybe we have our own rights to treat you like this!' the homophobe man shouted. He ran up to the young adult and lifted up his arm, clenched his fist and punched his cheek, almost in a slow-motion type of way. The right side gasped with shock, as the young adult fell slowly towards the ground, landing with a thud on the pavement and groaned with pain. The right side laughed, cheering with excitement and the man who gave the punch received quite a few high-fives. The man lay on the ground and continued to groan, shivering as he saw blood bleeding from his cheek and running onto the pavement.

'Ha ha! You deserved that!' the man from the left shouted, bending down towards the young adult, pointing with a loud laugh. The left side disappeared, declaring victory upon themselves.

'Come on, let's go Mordecai,' Rigby complained, heading towards the edge of the pavement.

'Uh, sure dude. I'll catch up with you in a second,' the blue jay told him. Rigby nodded and headed across the road into the coffee shop. Most of the crowd who watched the battle had left. The only people there were the group from the right, supporting homosexual rights. The man got help from his friends, picking him up and sitting him upright, giving a bandage and an icepack.

'Wow, that was amazing. You guys are so brave to stand up like that,' Mordecai told the group (AN: The group only had about 10). They all turned around towards Mordecai, including the man who got punched in the cheek.

'Especially you. You were heaps brave, great job man,' the blue jay said to the young adult who received a punch. He gave back a weak smile, as well as the rest of the group.

'Thanks, are you gay or bi yourself?' the man asked, pushing the bandage against his cheek and standing up slowly.

'Sadly, no. W-well, I don't think so. I do support you guys though,' Mordecai replied. 'Are you okay though?'

'Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Just hurts a bit,' the young adult replied in a weak tone.

'Don't worry, Mak here can take it!' another guy said, wrapping his arm around 'Mak's' shoulder.

'Well, that's okay then. Again, awesome job standing up to those guys,' the blue jay said.

'No problem, it's what we do. It's who we are,' Mak replied.

'Totally true. Well, I better be running, good luck guys,' Mordecai told them. They all said goodbye to the blue jay and Mordecai walked across the street, heading into the coffee shop.

'They're so brave! If I-I WAS a homosexual, I wouldn't have the guts at all to do that,' Mordecai thought, stepping down the stairs that led into the coffee shop. He found Rigby at one of the tables, sitting down next to his friend.

'So, where were you just then?' Rigby asked.

'Huh? Oh, I was just telling the right side that they were really brave and stuff,' the blue jay answered back, tucking in closer to the table.

'Oh... Okay, then,' the raccoon replied slowly in an awkward tone.

'Why? Is something wrong?' the blue jay asked suspiciously, staring down at the raccoon.

'Nah, nothing's wrong man,' Rigby said, giving a slight chuckle in his voice. But, something was wrong for Rigby.

He had a quite big dislike for homosexuals.

_

Well, chapter 2 is done. Thanks for reading :) This will somehow link with the later chapters. Again, thanks all!


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey look, Margaret!' Rigby whispered, seeing the red robin from the other side of the room, getting another persons order. Mordecai turned his head as fast as he could, with his eyes locating Margaret towards the other table.

'Aw, crap, dude! What do I do!' Mordecai panicked, feeling a burst of nervousness inside his stomach as he lowered his head down covering his eyes.

'Mordecai, just try to have a normal conversation with her. Just _try!_' Rigby told his friend, rolling his eyes. The raccoon grabbed onto the top of Mordecai's hair, pulling him up with a hard yank and turning his head towards the red robin. In the distance, Margaret began walking and noticed that Mordecai and Rigby were at the table.

'Dude, she's looking at me!' Mordecai whispered in anger, as Rigby still held onto his face keeping him in the same position.

'Good! You know what's better? She's coming over this way, ' Rigby whispered back, letting go of his friends feathers. Mordecai stared towards the red robin, as she came closer and closer to the table. When she arrived, she gave a small smile and said 'Hi Mordecai, hi Rigby. Um, so how are you Mordecai?'

'I'm-Uh... Great. Yep, just great,' Mordecai replied in a fake tone.

'No, Mordecai. I know you're not great. I can tell by your expression,' Margaret replied with a loud sigh.

'Well... You're right. I'm just a bit nervous seeing you here. Don't worry though, I've gotten over the whole "thing" now,' the blue jay answered back, with an awkward and cheesy laugh while Rigby face palmed without Margaret looking.

'Oh. Well, that's good news then. Did you guys want to order or anything?' Margaret asked.

'Sure. I'll have the usual,' Mordecai replied quickly.

'Ooh, and me too!' the raccoon butted in, making sure he would get his say. Margaret gave them both a sweet smile and replied 'Sure thing. I'll be right back,' The blue jay sighed, watching her go off and around the corner into the back room.

'What was that?' Rigby asked with annoyance, staring directly at his friend.

'I couldn't think of anything else to say! Don't blame me,' Mordecai warned, looking down at the table.

'But, Margaret was right, you're not over the whole thing yet,' Rigby explained, going further into what Margaret had said before.

'I know. I just didn't want to lie to her,' the blue jay said, leaning back further in his hard seat.

'Dude, remember, you can say whatever you want to her now. Because, you're not supposed to like her anymore,'

'You're right, Rigby. Thanks for helping me out, I'd be too lost without you,' Mordecai replied.

'R-really? You mean that?' Rigby asked in a shocked tone, looking up to his friend with a confused expression that read on his face.

'Of course, dude. Sometimes you can be a little annoying, no offense, and you never usually help a lot so this is a nice change for you,'

'Thanks man. Wait... What do you mean annoy-'

'Here's your order guys,' Margaret interrupted, placing their order down on the table.

'Heh-heh, thanks Margaret. We're still friends, r-right?' Mordecai asked, waiting for a response from the red robin.

'Of course, we are. Why wouldn't we be?' Margaret asked suspiciously titling her head to the sighed.

'Well... I was just, you know, making sure,' Mordecai replied. The both looked away with Rigby staring at them both, feeling the awkwardness between the two. The two birds looked away, turning their heads to side and making sure they didn't take anymore glances at each other. Rigby moved his head forward and half closed his eyes, as the tension between the two became awkward and unusual.

'Well, I, Uh, gotta go to get other people's orders,' she told the two, looking up from the left. Mordecai gave a sigh of relief, happy that she was now busy so that Mordecai didn't have to be in the embarrassing situation.

'Okay then,' the blue jay replied, wanting her to leave that second. She left, walking quickly off and around the corner info the back room.

'Uh... I felt like an idiot,' Mordecai told his friend, leaning his elbows on the table and buried his head into his hands. All he could think of was the terrible conversation that the two birds had and all he wanted to do was sink into a tiny hole of embarrassment, not wanting to ever come out again. He felt a furry hand softly touch his feathers on his back which made Mordecai jump in shock. He looked up, only realizing it was Rigby, patting Mordecai's back with comfort, so he looked back down again and let Rigby continue to pat his back.

'Aw, well. At least you talked,' the raccoon told him, trying to look on the bright side of things. Mordecai looked down at his friend with a small, slight glare, looking at him straight in the eyes which held a glowing and angry spark.

'Come on, let's go,' Mordecai said, pulling out his chair and began trudging away from the table, with his wings hanging down low and his whole body crouched.

'Hey! I haven't finished my coffee!' Rigby whined, grabbing onto his drink and waving it in the air, feeling his paw against the warm side with his grip.

'Take it with you,'

Rigby's hand held tightly onto his warm drink and quickly caught up to Mordecai, traveling behind his tall friend. Rigby didn't know what else to do. He thought after all this, those two would become just friends. But, with Mordecai's clueless thoughts, it just didn't seem to work at all. It made it worse.

_'W-wait a minute, why am I wanting them to become friends when I want to have a closer friendship with Mordecai...?'_ Rigby thought. He remembered whenever Mordecai and Margaret were together, he was forgotten.

Left behind.

Alone.

Unless Eileen was there, Rigby was always invisible and forgotten, almost like he disappeared off the edge of the earth. Afterwards, Mordecai would always talk about how great she was and how he wanted to go out with her, but Mordecai was too shy. Rigby was almost sick of it, he hated it.

***Flash-Back***

'We've gotta have another night like that, again!'

Mordecai and Rigby's backs were bent over, as they both gripped onto empty soda cans, with the tops covered in the sticky drink.

'Having Margaret and Eileen over is awesome, don't you think Rigby?' Mordecai asked, putting one of the cans into his large garbage bag. Rigby looked up from the ground, rubbing his left eye with his free hand and dropping it slowly against his side.

'Yeah, yeah, sure man. All I'm focusing on is trying to stay awake,' the raccoon replied with a large yawn, stretching his back and blinking quite a few times.

'But how Margaret danced last night, I swear we almost held hands! It was so awesome,'

Rigby gave a slight groan, trying to block the blue jay's thoughts and leaning over to his left, grabbing another can.

'She's just so amazing!'

Rigby pretended to listen, nodding his head from the corner and picking up another piece of rubbish.

'Man, Margaret-'

'Is so amazing! I love her! Why can't she notice me?' Rigby mimicked in a high pitched tone, standing up straight and crossing his eyes. Mordecai looked back at the raccoon in confusion, tilting his head to side and finally understood what Rigby meant.

'Hey! I-I don't speak like that,'

'Mordecai, all I hear about is Margaret. That red robin is driving me nuts! I swear that's all I hear from you! Margaret this, Margaret that! I've heard it all before!' Rigby yelled, glaring directly towards the blue jay with his fists held tight with anger. Mordecai opened his eyes in shock and replied 'Oh, man, I'm sorry. I never realized, I just go so carried away. I can stop talking about her, I promise,'

'Nah, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for getting annoyed just, could you tone down about the Margaret stuff?' Rigby pleaded from the corner of the room.

'Sure thing! Oh, yeah, and last night, Margaret was standing near me...'

Rigby gave a small groan, listening to Mordecai's words drag into his own ears and travelled into his brain.

_'When will it ever end?'_ Rigby thought to himself.

***Flash-back ended***

_'Y-yeah! So I should be happy that he's not with her,_' Rigby thought happily, treading down the street. They crossed the road and came across a bunch of old posters from when the protest was on.

'I guess they all stopped the protest,' Mordecai said aloud, which was what Rigby was thinking. The raccoon just gave a slight nod, looking down to the ground and scanning the posters.

_'Pfth, pathetic,'_ Rigby thought, stepping over a poster with coloured rainbows and a bunch of writing spread across it. He kicked at the poster, hard with his furry foot which flew onto the road.

'What are you doing?' Mordecai asked, noticing Rigby was either doing a little, random dance or either kicking the protest posters.

'Come on man, look at some of them. They're so pathetic,' Rigby replied to the blue jay with a hand gesture. He placed his feet upon the paper and the written words, twisting it around in a circle until it ripped half way through across the middle, making a slight ripping sound.

'Hey, don't say that. They put hard work into this protest and want to be treated right, don't be a hole,'

'Fine...' Rigby replied in annoyance, following Mordecai but stopped for one second. He took another hard look at a poster, slamming his foot down on one of the symbols that was all over the piece of paper and walked off, with pride and his head held high. The paper flew from Rigby's foot which, got carried along with the wind

Yeppers, I'm back from my holiday. Oh, I never told you? Ah, well, sorry about that. Thanks for the few reviews I've gotten, you guys are so kind! I swear it'll get much better soon, it will xD Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! Next part! Enjoy ;)**

'Jump! I said jump, not duck!'

The two sat on their couch, playing some video games as Rigby suggested that was what should cheer him up. The two were getting frustrated, concentrating hard on the game and loosing focus. Their fingers tapped the buttons furiously, not taking their eyes of the small screen from afar.

'Augh! This is too hard!' Rigby yelled, slamming the controller onto the ground as the screen flashed white lights that said 'Game Over'. Rigby crossed his arms, sinking deeper into the couch giving a glare to the TV screen as it said 'Continue or Quit' Mordecai just gave a loud sigh, turning away from the screen and resting his eyes. He sat there for a second, as still as a wall not taking any sudden movements thinking about Margaret.

_'Ugh, that was so awkward today! How am I ever gonna be friends with her when Rigby get's the wrong idea?'_Mordecai thought, half opening his eye lids. His eyes rolled to the right, looking towards the small raccoon who was now fiddling with his controller, standing next to the table. His face was almost all squished together, pouting silently and his shoulders crouched up against his neck. Mordecai gave a slight smile, he couldn't help but think that Rigby was hilarious when he was annoyed.

_'Ha, he's pretty funny when he does that. Rigby can usually turn my frown upside down,'_Mordecai thought, staring down at Rigby while the raccoon turned of the game system.

'Hey, Rigby, you got a missed call,' Mordecai said, sitting up and looking down towards Rigby's cellphone that sat on the table. The top light blinked a bright green, letting him know he had a missed call.

'I do?' Rigby questioned, stepping over to his small cellphone. The raccoon scanned through, tapping a few buttons and announced 'It was Eileen. I wonder what she wanted,' Rigby called Eileen's number, pressing the phone against his furry head and hearing the ringing sound pass through his ear softly.

'Hello?' Eileen asked, picking up from the other line.

'Hey, Eileen! I got a missed call from you,' Rigby explained. Meanwhile, Mordecai closed his eyes a second time, drooping off to sleep. His head stuck against the soft fabric of the couch, and began to snore slightly.

'Oh, hey Rigby! I just wanted to ask, do you and Mordecai want to accompany Margaret and I for a movie at my place tonight?' she asked, waiting for the raccoons answer.

'That sounds awesome! Sure, we'd love to go,'

'Okay then. Wait... You know where my house is, right?'

'Yeah, I remember. What time?'

'We'll watch the movie at 8, is that okay?'

'Sure! See you then, bye for now,' Rigby replied.

'Bye!' Eileen said back, hanging up off the phone. Rigby grinned put down the phone, feeling a jitter of excitement rush through his body. He jumped onto the couch, standing next to his taller friend and noticed he had fallen asleep.

'Mordecai!' Rigby yelled, shaking the blue jay's shoulders. Mordecai's eyes sprung open, turning his head left and right, looking quite startled. His eyes were in shock and he yelled 'YES SIR! EVERYTHING IS- Oh, wait, it's just you,'

'Guess what Eileen said?' Rigby asked.

'I don't know, what?' Mordecai replied, returning back to normal.

'She suggested that we all go to Eileen's house to watch a movie! You, me, Eileen and Margaret!'

Mordecai's eyes widened, hearing the red robin's name escape from the raccoons mouth. He slightly shivered, blinking a few times and sitting in the same position for a few seconds.

'Margaret?' Mordecai asked, making sure his ears were working properly.

'Yeah! Margaret's gonna go,'

'Dude! No way! I'm not going, tell Eileen we're not going to go,' Mordecai forced, standing up from the couch on his two feats and walking towards the stairs. Rigby followed the blue jay on all fours, tapping his wing before Mordecai would go upstairs.

'Well... Um, I, kinda, already said yes to her...' Rigby told him awkwardly rubbing his other arm with his right hand, stepping back a few steps. Mordecai's eyes widened even further, jumping off the bottom step and looked straight into the raccoons eyes with an evil glare.

'WHAT! How could you!' he yelled, leaning over to Rigby's face. The raccoon whimpered, feeling the loud sounds of Mordecai's voice travel through his fragile mind.

'Look, I'm sorry...'

'No, you're not. I can tell you don't mean it, dude! Why didn't you ask me first?' Mordecai complained, frantically flapping his wings. Rigby stared back at the blue jay, almost in complete shock as his eyes scanned the whole of his friends angry facial expression. The raccoon noticed that Mordecai's hands were on his hips and he leaned over to his left, almost looking sort of feminine to Rigby. But, the raccoon had never seen the blue jay this annoyed before, besides the time they got stuck in the meat locker. Mordecai's glare almost seemed the psychically hurt the raccoon, as sparks of anger rose from his eyes and somehow transferred into Rigby's body, feeling guilty inside.

'I know... I made a huge mistake, and I'm really sorry! Can you forgive me?' Rigby asked, cocking his head to the side and raising his small eyebrow. The blue jay turned around with a loud sigh, slowly climbing the stairs.

'Maybe later...' he replied, feeling quite tired but still held the anger in his tone of voice. The blue jay stepped up the stairs and disappeared down the hall, while Rigby watched feeling terrible inside.

'Why am I feeling so sorry for him? I've felt this way before, but now, I'm feeling ten times worse... Could this be the power of friendship...?' Rigby asked himself, with his eyes as round as a white, perfect moon. He stood there for a second, but then bent over to the side and burst into laughter.

'Ha, that last part sounded so gay!' the raccoon quickly breathed, trying to catch his breath from what he had said. He wiped a few wet tears from his eyes and continued to slightly smirk for a few moments, thinking about what he had just said.

'It would have been funnier if I said that and Mordecai was here though,' he said aloud, giving a small and lonely sigh.

'RIGBY! You're supposed to be doing work!'

The raccoon's ears slightly perked up, hearing a ring of anger from a certain gumball machine. Rigby slowly turned around, seeing Benson standing in the middle of the entrance to the kitchen holding a clipboard in his small arms and held a frustrated expression.

'Oh, hey, Benson...' Rigby trailed off, rubbing his other arm and looked over to the side, trying to avoid any sort of eye contact to his boss.

'You. Mordecai. START WORKING NOW!' Benson screamed, with his gumballs turning dangerously, dark red.

'Well, Mordecai's... Sort of, sick at the moment,'

'Sick? Ha, sure. Like I'd believe you,' Benson replied in a monotone voice, crossing his arms.

'Well, he's just upset at the moment,'

'Too bad. You tell him to do his job or else you'll both be FIR-'

'It's okay, Benson. We're sorry, we'll get right too it,' Mordecai said, stepping down the stairs after hearing the conversation between the two from the top of the steps.

'Good. Now get to it, NOW!' Benson shouted. The two looked at each other with worried expressions, and ran quickly out the front door.

'Geez. Benson is so annoying,' Rigby complained, stepping down the front stairs.

'Yeah, you're right. He's more annoying than you,'

'Ha ha! That's so-Hey!' Rigby argued, understanding Mordecai's cruel joke. The two both laughed, as they walked down the parks path and continued to giggle in time.

'So, I guess you're better now?' the raccoon asked, with a small smile coming to his face.

'Yeah, I'm sorry, dude. It's just, I don't really want to see Margaret,' the blue jay sighed, leaning over and letting his arms drag down closer to the ground.

'Well, we'll have to go there anyway, but, if you don't want to stay there anymore, like if it get's awkward, we can leave,' Rigby explained.

'How will we convince them that we want to leave?'

'We'll just say that Benson wants us to do some extra work tomorrow,'

'But it's Saturday,' Mordecai smirked, looking down at the raccoon. Rigby's smile disappeared from his face and he didn't know what to say next.

'Uh... Just go along with it. They won't notice that tomorrow's Saturday,'

'Fine, we'll do that then. What time are we going?' Mordecai asked, heading towards the shed at the end of the park.

'Well, we'll go at 7:30 because we will be watching the movie at 8:00,' Rigby replied, tugging on the shed door and slowly pulling it open. Mordecai grabbed onto the smooth handle of the door, sliding it faster than Rigby's weak attempt. The raccoon looked up the Mordecai with surprise, only just noticing that Mordecai was helping him open the door.

'Aw, I thought I suddenly got stronger when opening the door. I then realized that you started to help me,' Rigby pouted, crossing his arms. Mordecai just laughed with amusement, wiping the few tears that came from his eyes.

'Ha! You'll never be stronger than me, dude. I'm the strongest, you're the weakest. I'll always be stronger than you,'

'Yeah, you don't have that much muscles though. It's just because you're too tall,' the raccoon pointed out, eying Mordecai's arm.

'Or maybe because you're weak,' the blue jay laughed. Rigby just gave a glare, staring directly at his friend while he laughed. Mordecai stopped laughing and they both stood awkwardly staring at each other, while Rigby continued to glare angrily at him. Mordecai always thought that his friend was funny when he was angry. The blue jay always chucked on the inside when he saw the raccoons dark eyes all squished up together and his mouth so tiny that it said _'Don't mess with me,'_Mordecai thought he looked sort of... Cute, in a friendly sort of way.

_'Ha, I love it when he does that. It's kind of cute, in a weird way... Hold up, what am I thinking?'_Mordecai thought, stammering through his mind and messing up his own thoughts.

The two began to shake their heads, getting out of their own thoughts and began to start their work.

_'Why do I keep having these thoughts about Rigby?'_Mordecai continued to think.

**Yaaay! Thank you guys for the reviews, it will get better much later. Try and bare with his for now xD What will happen when the twosome go to Eileen's place? Why does Mordecai feel this way about Rigby? Will Benson ever take a chill pill? Will I ever become a better writer? And most importantly... Will my Pop's T-Shirt from Hot Topic ever get here! (I'm Australian, I have to wait a month for certain reasons). These questions may be answered soon! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update! Well, I haven't been able to write much as well… my second cousin just recently died so my family has been really busy and upset lately. But, I got through and was able to write the next chapter!**

**Also, I swear, I-I never knew that the last chapter was in bold and underlined! Sorry about that… :|**

**Enjoy!**

'Alright! You ready to go, Mordecai?' Rigby asked in a cheerful and happy tone. Mordecai looked down at his small friend, staring directly towards him with a deep, dark, nervous look in his two eyes.

'Kinda, I'm just hoping for the best,' Mordecai sighed, while Rigby got up from the table in the kitchen.

'C'mon, hurry up and finish eating your burrito, let's go!' Rigby wailed, grabbing onto Mordecai's leg. He pulled as hard as he could, but had no luck and eventually fell down flat on his face. Mordecai chuckled a little, seeing Rigby face down to the floor and finished the rest of his food.

'Finally, you're done! Now, let's go!' Rigby cheered, running on all fours into the lounge room. The blue jay slowly followed him behind, slouching over and his wings had dropped low feeling very nervous but annoyed at the same time. He went outside, to see Rigby in the cart.

'Wa-? How'd you get the cart here so quickly?' Mordecai asked in a confused tone, stepping down the steps.

'Oh, Skips was using it before and I asked him to park it out the front of the house,' Rigby explained, sitting in the passenger seat at the front.

'Oh, okay then. Hey, why do I have to drive?' Mordecai complained, plopping himself down on the front, cushiony seat.

'Rock paper scissors?' Rigby suggested, holding out his fist.

'Fine...' Mordecai mumbled. The two fists went up down, forming into what seemed to be a rock and paper, the paper belonging to the furry, brown hand.

'Yes!' Rigby cheered, while Mordecai replied with a slight groan. Rigby almost always seemed to win at rock, paper, scissors and the blue jay always rather play punchies. But, of course, it always had to be Rigby's way.

'So, you excited for tonight?' the small raccoon asked, settling into his seat. Mordecai began driving, out of the park and replied with a small 'No...'

'Aw, c'mon man! We're gonna have fun!' Rigby told him enthusiastically, looking directly up at Mordecai. Rigby continued to talk, almost non stop about something Eileen was saying earlier while Mordecai kept his eyes on the road, pushing the little raccoons voice out of his mind. Mordecai was too annoyed to listen to his furry friend, all he could think about was tonight. He didn't want to talk to Margaret at all, let alone being near her... He just was too nervous seeing her there tonight.

_'If only I wasn't so weak. Ugh, I should be strong! It's just Margaret! Y-yeah, just Margaret...'_Mordecai thought with optimism, feeling his face crinkle up with confidence and his fingers clench onto the steering wheel harder.

'Bahaha! Dude, you look like you need to go to the toilet!' Rigby laughed, holding onto his stomach. Mordecai shook his head and glared down at his friend, but, he couldn't stay mad at him forever. Mordecai then smiled and couldn't help but laugh along with his shorter friend, trying hard to giggle along but concentrate on the road.

'You're right. But, I was just nervous…,' the blue jay explained, turning a left corner of the street.

'You're _still_nervous?'

'Well, not really anymore. That laugh made me feel better, thanks dude,' Mordecai replied with happiness.

'You're welcome, man! Oooh, here's Eileen's house,' Rigby pointed out, grabbing onto Mordecai's wing and jumped up and down with excitement on the seat. A smile crept onto Mordecai's face, feeling the raccoons soft fur cling into his arm from his hand against his blue feathers. Mordecai felt warm and bubbly inside, he also loved Rigby being the excited one, it seemed to make Mordecai's day more happier. Rigby jumped out of the cart, landing smoothly onto the grass outside Eileen's small house and headed up towards the door, with Mordecai slowly walking behind. Rigby banged his fists upon the door yelling 'Hellllooo! It's us!' A click was heard from the door, opening and seeing Eileen standing there in a jumper and dark blue shorts with a bright smile on her face.

'Hi Rigby! Hi Mordecai! Glad you two could make it,' Eileen told them, inviting them inside. Rigby scurried through the door, landing himself right in the middle of the lounge room. Eileen slightly giggled, she always laughed at seeing Rigby act like that. Mordecai stepped through to the lounge room, seeing Margaret on the couch.

'Oh... Um, hi Margaret,' Mordecai said awkwardly, lifting up his hand and gave a slight wave.

'Hey, Mordecai, how are you?' she asked.

'Mm, pretty okay. Life's boring, as usual,' Mordecai chuckled, and Margaret laughed along with him too. Rigby ran around the lounge room on all fours with excitement bouncing around on the couches, but stopped as soon as Eileen came in.

'Well, we have half an hour to spare before we can watch the movie. What do you guys want to do?' Eileen asked placing herself down on the couch closest to the TV next to Rigby.

'Hmm... Oh! Oh! I know, let's play...' Rigby started, pulling his head down to the ground but then, thrust it up and his face held an evil glare saying 'Truth or Dare!'

'Aw, come on Rigby. That's like, for ten year old girls!' Mordecai laughed, placing himself down next to Margaret on the couch facing the TV.

'Aw, no it's not. We should play it, I haven't played it in a while,' Margaret pointed out.

'Well, okay then. But no dares or truths that are too bad,' Eileen exclaimed.

'Nah, of course not,' the raccoon answered back, sitting further down into the couch.

'Who wants to go first?' Margaret asked.

'Oooh! Can I ask the truth or dare?' Rigby asked, springing up from his sitting position and standing up onto the couch.

'Sure, okay, Rigby. Who you gonna ask?' Mordecai asked, wondering who the raccoon would choose.

'Um, Eileen! Truth or dare?' Rigby asked the mole. Eileen bit onto her lip, thinking which either one to choose.

'Uh, I choose... Truth,' she answered back. The three all looked towards Rigby, waiting for him to say his question.

'Hmm... Oh! Have you ever written a Fanfic before?' Rigby asked the innocent mole.

'Uh, what's a fanfic?' Mordecai asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

'It's were obsessed fans of a random TV Show or movie or whatever write a story about the characters,' Rigby explained to the blue jay. Eileen slightly blushes, fiddling her fingers and replied with a small '...Yes...'

'Oh yeah! I knew it! I remember I saw you writing something on your iPod at the coffee shop and you wouldn't show me what it was,' Rigby laughed leaning into the couch.

'Hey, I write them because it improves my writing skills,' Eileen announced, crossing her arms.

'Anyway, who you gonna ask next, Eileen?' Margaret asked changing the topic and eyeing Rigby to stop laughing.

'Hmm... Um, Mordecai! What's a secret that you've never told anyone ever?' Eileen asked. Mordecai jumped hearing his name and leaned back further into the couch. He placed his wing up against his chin and bit his beak, thinking of a secret he could share with his best friends.

'Hmm... Well, I may as well tell you all now,' Mordecai sighed with a smile. 'But don't tell anyone else!'

'We won't, how bad can it be?' Margaret asked happily.

'Well... I'm an atheist,' Mordecai announced. Margaret's eyes widened and she stared directly towards the blue jay.

'Wait, what's that?' Rigby asked in confusion.

'It's where you don't believe in any God at all. Just, like, nothing. You don't believe in a God, what-so-ever,' Eileen explained to the confused raccoon.

'But, we've seen Death and everything!' the raccoon pointed out.

'Well, yeah, but he's never told us the real Religion. He just takes our souls and stuff. It's not like Death is a God,' Mordecai explained, crossing his arms.

'But, what about High Five Ghost? He's died so can't we ask him what the real Religion is?' the small raccoon asked with interest.

'Nah, he won't tell. He's says he never will,' the blue jay pointed out. Margaret still stared directly towards Mordecai with a slight glare. Mordecai stared back at her, and gave a surprised and confused look.

'Oh... Right... Sorry, Margaret, I know you're a huge Catholic and everything-'

'Oh-no, it's okay. I don't mind that you don't believe in a God, that's alright,' Margaret replied back in a fake tone. But, she really didn't mind. Ever since she was a young girl, she grew up as a Catholic. Hearing that Mordecai had no belief in God, she felt as if that was strange. The blue jay gave a sudden glance over to the red robin, noticing an unusual look on her face.

'It's not like I'm a Satanist or whatever... This was what I was afraid of, that she wouldn't feel comfortable with me admitting that secret...' Mordecai thought to himself, looking away from Margaret. Shaking his head, he continued the game.

'Okaaay, Margaret, Truth or Dare?' the blue jay asked with a large, beaming smile directly towards the red robin hoping that she'd regain herself to him. Margaret shook the thoughts out of her head, and took one small moment to think about what to choose. She half closed her eyes, choosing whether or not to do a truth or dare, staring into space.

'Um, I choose, dare!' Margaret giggled with excitement, sitting with her back up straight.

'A dare, Eh? I dare you to... Run down the street yelling "I can't find my cookies!" ,' Mordecai answered, giving a slight, but joking, glare towards the red robin with a mischievous smile.

'Aw, what? Fine, I'll do it...' Margaret replied with a slight laugh, getting up from the couch. Mordecai walked behind, heading to the door while Rigby walked on all fours and Eileen sneaked to the front of them all. Margaret opened the door and shivered as a cold rush of frisky and cool air swept into the house.

'It's pretty cold!' Eileen pointed out, standing closer to Rigby trying to get warmer. The raccoon quickly glanced next to him, seeing the mole almost wanting to get comfortable with him so he stepped a few steps to the left. He grabbed onto Mordecai's leg, until he looked down to see his furry friend literally hugging him.

'Uh, dude, why are you hugging my leg?' Mordecai asked, looking down and seeing a furry, brown raccoon holding tightly to his left leg.

'Whoa... Sorry man, I never noticed!' Rigby jumped, letting go and moving to the right. Mordecai shrugged in return, thinking _'Ha ha, sure he never noticed. His cute face totally explains that he did that on purpose... Wait, did I just think cute...?'_The blue jay shook the strange and annoying thoughts out of his head, disappearing into the unknown.

'Okay... Here I go!' Margaret yelled with excitement and began running up and down the street. The three watched from the doorway, happily laughing at her and giggling whenever she yelled out 'I can't find my cookies!' She flapped her wings up and down, pretending to fly amongst the wind and kept on laughing to herself. She arrived at Eileen's house again and quickly ran inside. They all plopped onto the couches, holding their bellies to stop their laughter and stretched out their bodies onto the couch and pulled themselves on the floor.

'Aw, man! That was hilarious!' Rigby said, wiping a few tears from his left eye.

'I know, right? Well, Margaret, your turn!' Mordecai said, trying to retain the giggles that come out of his beak.

'Um... Rigby! Put on that hat over there and do an impersonation your boss. I wanna see how Benson acts,' Margaret explained, pointing to a dark fedora sitting next to the TV.

'Aw, yes!' Rigby cheered, jumping off the couch and reaching towards the hat.

'How do I look guys?' the raccoon asked in a posh voice, with his nose in the air tipping his hat to the left. Everyone laughed, but Mordecai couldn't help how adorable Rigby was.

_'... in a friendish way! Y-yeah, adorable in a friendish way,'_Mordecai corrected his thoughts, staring directly at the posing, small raccoon with a grin.

'Okay, here I go...' Rigby said, getting ready. He squished up his face and gasped a big gulp of air.

'MORDECAI! RIGBY! You were supposed to rake the leaves hours ago!' Rigby shouted with a large glare, sounding exactly like the gumball machine. Everyone cracked up, as Rigby ran up onto the couch that Mordecai and Margaret were sitting on. He faced the blue jay and scrunched up his face even more, just barely seeing his eyes.

'MORDECAI! You and Rigby need to get off your lazy asses now, or you'll be doing toilet duty for the next month!' Rigby shouted right in front of his friends face, trying not to laugh. But it was too late, the raccoon started to laugh about himself collapsing on Mordecai and both fell onto the ground from the couch. Rigby landed on top of Mordecai, looking slowly into his eyes while the blue jay looked up to see the raccoon lying on top of him. They both stared into each other's eyes, locking together and getting the connection between them.

_'This is a little awkward...'_Rigby though, continuing to look directly down at Mordecai's face.

'Um... Dude?' Mordecai asked, suggesting that his friend should get off.

'Huh, oh. Sorry man,' Rigby replied, standing up beside him and dusting himself off.

'Are you two okay!?' Margaret asked in a worried voice, getting off the couch.

'It looks like we were having too much fun,' Eileen giggled slightly. Mordecai nodded in agreement standing up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck in pain feeling a red, hot blush across his cheeks.

'Hey, guys, it's eight o'clock! Wanna watch the movie now?' Margaret asked, glancing over at a clock which held against the wall.

'Sure! Let's get this moving goin'!' Rigby cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Rigby jumped up onto the side couch, while Mordecai sat on the other couch next to Margaret, as Eileen put the DVD in.

'Want me to get some popcorn?' Margaret asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, with cheery smiles upon their faces but... Something still stuck to Mordecai's mind.

_'I don't understand, why did I feel so warm just after Rigby fell on me...'_ Mordecai thought pushing his back into the seat of the couch, looking up at the roof. _'He just fell of the couch and landed right near my beak...'_

The blue jay stared over at Rigby, who was trying to sit comfortably in the couch, sticking his tongue out on the side of his mouth. His fur shone in the light from the top of the living room, and his tail stuck up right in the air waving side to side a few times. Mordecai couldn't help but smile again.

_'There's something about Rigby that I feel... I-I just don't know!'_he continued to think with frustrated. Then, something clicked into his mind like a lightbulb lightning up.

_'No... No... This can't be possible...'_Mordecai thought, wiping a few drops of sweat off his forehead, as Margaret came back in handing out the popcorn. The movie began to start on the TV, with everyone feeling comfortable and happy... all except Mordecai.

_'Is this lov-NO! NO! That can't be possible! No way, I don't think of Rigby as in that way! I totally like chicks...'_Mordecai panicked in his mind, glancing over at Margaret to check. He calmed down, feeling a certain soft spot inside his heart for the red robin sitting next to him. But his eyes decided to travel elsewhere, scanning the lounge room and landing upon the calm and happy raccoon, noticing how adorable he looked, in a friendish sort of way.

_'Shit...'_ he thought staring directly at the cute raccoon, with a weak facial expression.  
_  
'Tiny feelings... Just tiny feelings...'  
_

**Hmm, I see lotsa followers and favourites, don't be shy to write a review, I won't bite ^-^**_  
_

**Also, I would love to say thanks to Mr. GW (He's such an awesome friend! His story "Rigby is 'in The Closest" ' is so amazing! You should all check it out! :D ) and also Bloo Kisses, thank-you! Plus, the guest reviews, thank-you all again!  
**

**I got my Pops T-Shirt the other day, I wore it to the shops xDDD  
**

**Thanks all again!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated, been busy! Also, it's my birthday today C: Yay! Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

'Wow, that movie was awesome! Eileen sure picks great movies,' Rigby stated, climbing up to stairs into the house.

'Yeah, you're right! Remember this; "Hope to see you soon in HELL, does that sound alright to you!? Pwew! Pwew!' Mordecai replied, voicing the sounds of guns with his fingers in a pointing position.

'Ha ha! That was awesome! Oooooohhhh!' Rigby laughed and yelled, with Mordecai joining in with their catchphrase. They continued to laugh and walked inside the inside, to walk up the stairs. As they continued to laugh, Mordecai still had the deep feeling inside of him that he had when they were watching the movie. With every step and move Rigby took, it made Mordecai's heart fill up with delight and happiness. He could not stop staring at the little raccoon. But, he didn't know if it felt wrong for having this certain feeling for his best friend.

'I bet it's just a phase. Y-yeah! Just a small, silly phase,' Mordecai thought to himself, opening the door to their bedroom. Rigby jumped onto the trampoline, getting underneath the dirty pile of clothes that were stacked upon his 'bed' while Mordecai got underneath the covers.

'I am hitting the hay, man!' a muffled voice spoke from the trampoline.

'Okaaay! Same with me, g'night!' Mordecai shouted across the room. Rigby's arms was sticking out, and stuck up his thumb showing his approval of the blue jay's message and then began to fall asleep. Mordecai turned over to face the wall and held a face full of confusion, wondering why this was happening to him.

'W-Why am I getting this feeling!? I know, I might like him, but this can't be possible...' Mordecai thought to himself, worrying about his own mind. 'Come on, I did like Margaret. She's so cute with her red feathers, large eyes, dark fur- Wait... What!? Ugh!'

Mordecai angrily groaned and pulled up the covers of his bed further to his face, feeling a rush of embarrassment develop into his head.

'I should face the facts... I do like him,' Mordecai thought again. He turned his head and his whole body to face the trampoline, seeing Rigby's arm sticking out of the pile of dirty clothes.

'He's straight of course. I wonder what he's dreaming about though,' he asked himself in a small whisper. Mordecai smiled sweetly to himself and put his head back on the pillow, falling slowly to sleep.

'Maybe I can asked Skips tomorrow about why I feel like this...' Mordecai though again, falling to sleep.

* * *

'Mordecai! Mordecai, wake up!'

Mordecai was asleep on his bed, slightly drooling from his mouth which dropped onto the covers that lay underneath him. His fluttered opened his eyes, seeing a brown, blurry, fuzzy thing in front of his face.

'Am, I still dreaming? Is that Rigby?' Mordecai thought to himself, with the vision becoming clearer and clearer. He made his lips into a kissing position, until the vision became back to normal and realized he wasn't dreaming, but Rigby was actually staring at him on his bed.

'Ew, dude! What are you doing!?' Rigby asked in disgust, seeing Mordecai's beak about to kiss his face. Mordecai's eyes opened wide and he shook his head, reaching up to rub his face.

'Oh, sorry man... I thought I was dreaming,' Mordecai replied in a gruggy voice, sitting up. Rigby stood at the end of his bed and asked 'You were, like, about to kiss me! Who did you think that I was? A hot girl, I'm guessing?'

'Y-yeah, a hot girl...' the blue jay replied in an awkward tone, blushing brightly upon his cheeks and got out of the bed. Rigby jumped off his bed, looking over to Mordecai's pillow.

'Ha ha! I thought I was the only one that drooled in my sleep!' Rigby laughed, holding onto his stomach for support with his mouth open wide. Mordecai looked down at his little friend, holding an slightly, angry glare and replied 'W-well, you do as well, so why does it matter?'

'Eh, aw well. Come on, I'm starving for some cereal!' Rigby answered back, running out the door with his stomach growling from hunger. Mordecai couldn't help but laugh, then quickly followed his friend out the door and down the stairs. Rigby slid on the bannister, thinking it would be a more fun way to get downstairs, until he fell off the side of the rail and landed on the carpet in the living room on his back. Mordecai ran down the stairs and gasped in shock, seeing Rigby on the ground in pain.

'Rigby! Are you okay!?' Mordecai asked, stepping off the last step and bending down towards Rigby's height, as he sat up while rubbing his head.

'No... My head really hurts... Just kidding! I'm fine man!' the raccoon laughed, standing up to face the blue jay with a smirk. 'You sounded so worried, like, if I were dead or something,'

'Well, that's what friends are for! To look out for each other when they get hurt, but, not when they're faking it,' Mordecai laughed, giving Rigby a soft punch in his arm with a sweet smile.

'Heh, thanks then dude!' the raccoon replied with a cute sort of smile, which made Mordecai beam with happiness. He loved it when he made Rigby smile, it always filled Mordecai's heart with joy to see the raccoon being happy. They both walked into the kitchen, with Mordecai grabbing the milk and Rigby grabbing the cereal then made themselves their own breakfasts. They sat down at the table, seeing Pops across the other side.

'Mordecai! Rigby! How did you two sleep last night?' Pops asked in an enthusiastic tone, looking up from the newspaper he was ready.

'Gwood... *munch* I slwept pletty well!' Rigby answered back in between bites of his cereal, eating as fast as he could.

'Yeah, I slept fine. What about you, Pops?' Mordecai replied, shoving another spoonful of cereal into his wide mouth.

'I had the most exciting dream! I was listening to my old radio when suddenly, a friendly elf came along and we both started dancing! It was very fun, indeed,' Pops laughed, explaining his dream. Both Mordecai and Rigby exchanged strange glances towards each other, as always when hearing most things about Pops. They both tried to hold in their giggles by covering their mouths with their hands because of Pops funny talk. They both finished their cereal and ran out into the lounge-room, until Mordecai crashed into Muscle Man. Mordecai fell onto the carpet and his head banged against the ground hard.

'Dude! Watch where you're going!' Mordecai yelled at Muscle Man, lifting his head off the ground while rubbing it with his wing. Rigby glared towards the green man and added 'Yeah! You should also tell Mordecai you're sorry! He could be hurt,'

'No way! That was your fault!' Muscle Man angrily yelled, pointing his fat finger towards the blue jay with a glare. 'Why would I say sorry to him, when it was his fault in the first place?'

'Shut-up Muscle Man, you have no respect for us anyway,' Mordecai said back, getting off the floor feeling a rush of pain through the left side of his head.

'Who would respect you dweebs?' Muscle Man asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Didn't we already to an episode on respecting us back in season 2?' Rigby asked, looking up towards Mordecai with a confused expression.

'What?' Muscle Man asked.

'Don't worry, Muscle Man, you weren't there,' Mordecai replied, still slightly glaring.

'Well, don't break the fourth wall! I hate it when people do that,' Muscle Man scoffed, rolling his eyes and leaving the lounge room.

'Ugh, I hate Muscle Man. He's just so... BLEUGH!' the raccoon explained as soon as he left the room.

'I know man, I feel the same way about him too. But, c'mon, Benson's probably waiting for us outside,'

They both continued to walk into the hall and exited through the door to sit down on the steps only to see Benson standing there looking at the two with a surprise.

'Wow, you two are here earlier than anyone else this morning, what's going on now?' Benson said in a somewhat surprised tone but still held his monotone voice.

'We rushed our breakfast,' the raccoon replied.

'If only you could do that every morning,' Benson said, rolling his eyes while checking his list of jobs for today. Skips soon arrived, as well as High Five Ghost who floated towards the top of the steps while Muscle Man came out and sat down next his friend. Pops soon arrived, skipping and giggling with glee onto the steps sitting next to Skips.

'Alright, today we've got some few jobs for you all to do. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost you have to...'

Mordecai stopped listening to his boss and drifted off to think of his own, while leaning on his own left wing and yawning quietly. He looked over to the little raccoon who seemed to be doing the same thing as him, drifting off into his mind and Rigby also had his mouth wide open, with his eyes half closed of boredom. Mordecai laughed in his mind, seeing Rigby's facial expression was hilarious and noticed the raccoon's hand sweeping back and forth on the step they were sitting on which was moving on it's own. Mordecai moved his hand closer, then felt Rigby's hand landed right on top of his and since the raccoon wasn't paying attention to anything, he left it there for a few seconds. For that moment, Mordecai opened his eyes wide and couldn't believe that their hands were actually touching one another and Rigby didn't notice.

'Mordecai, Rigby, your jobs for today is...' Benson announced, which brought both Mordecai and Rigby back to the Gumball machine's attention. When they did, Rigby stared down at his hand and now noticed that it was touching Mordecai's which made him slightly jump and moved his hand away.

'Dude! Sorry that I touched your hand, I didn't notice!' Rigby whispered silently to his best friend.

'That's fine, I didn't notice either,' Mordecai whispered back with a lie feeling a bit of disappointed as he noticed the raccoon's disgusted face.

'... You two will have to rake the leaves, have your lunch break and then snack bar duty for the rest of the afternoon,'

'Ugh, not the snack bar again,' Mordecai groaned.

'You two better not eat ANY of the food there, Mr Maellard was really disappointed in me because of all that,' Benson warned with a dark glare, pointing directly towards the two.

'Yeah, yeah, we'll do fine,' Rigby groaned. Everyone went off to do their jobs for the day, leaving the steps and the two walked down the path.

'Worst jobs today,' Rigby stated, with his arms hanging and his eyes barely open trudging along the park.

'At least it's not as bad as mowing the lawn,' Mordecai said, looking down at the little furball.

'Eh, true, true,' the raccoon mumbled, slurring the end of each work. The two arrived at the shed and got their rakes, then travelled over to the grass.

'If it's windy today and the wind messes up the leaf piles like last time, I'm gonna scream,' Rigby muttered, raking a few leaves nearby.

'If that happens, then Benson would get mad and blame it all on us,' Mordecai explained. 'It's not even our fault, it's the wind,'

'Exactly,' Rigby replied with a yawn, continuing to rake the leaves in a slow motion. Mordecai did the same thing but he still couldn't stop thinking about Rigby and how their hands both touched. He felt a small connection between the hands, especially since Rigby's was all furry and warm. Even though the raccoon didn't know that his hand touched Mordecai's as he was half asleep, the blue jay still felt happy on the inside until he remembered Rigby's disgusted face when he realized that he was touching Mordecai's.

'Even if this is just a little "thing" I have for Rigby, I'm gonna ask Skips,' Mordecai thought to himself, looking at the beautiful, orange leaves that he was raking. The sun soon smacked into the middle of the sky, meaning it was time for their lunch break.

'Yes! Finally, lunch-time!' Rigby cheered, dropping his rake on the ground and pounding his fist in the air.

'Hey, I'll take the rakes back. You can go back to the house straight away,' the blue jay friendly said with a sweet smile.

'Wow, really? Thanks man! You're the coolest!' Rigby replied back with happiness, running off on all fours back to the house.

'Good, now's my chance to ask Skips,' Mordecai thought, quickly grabbing the rakes and running over to the shed. He placed them inside and then ran off towards the snack bar, where he saw Skips ready for his lunch hours which was about to start in a few minutes.

'Skips!' Mordecai yelled, giving a friendly wave as he skidded to the small building right where Skips stood.

'Hey, Mordecai. Is there a problem?' Skips asked with a clueless look.

'Um, well, yeah there is... You see, whenever I'm around Rigby, I get all weird inside. It's like there are butterflies inside my stomach and I'm always happy when I'm with him,' Mordecai explained while Skips slowly nodded his head.

'Hmm... Is it like, feelings you had for that Margaret girl you had a crush on?' Skips asked. 'And remember, you can tell the truth to me,'

'Well, yes. It's like I have this... Crush on him,' Mordecai said with embarrassment, rubbing his wing with his other hand.

'Hey, you don't need to feel nervous. I can understand, this must be difficult to tell me. But, I'm pretty sure you have some feelings for him if you actually do feel that way,' Skips replied with a supporting smile.

'Like... Love feelings or friendish feelings?'

'Let your heart decide. That's the most important thing when it comes to stuff like this. Anyway, gotta go do lunch duty,' Skips answered back, seeing few people almost getting ready to line up for some food. 'See you later and good luck with everything,'

'Thanks, Skips,' Mordecai replied, giving him a little wave and then racing off into the distance towards the house.

'Crap... It's true, I think I do like Rigby,' Mordecai thought in a worried state as he ran up the stairs of the front of the house.

'What if he finds out...' he continued to think walking side. 'That'd be terrible, imagine if-'

'Hey, Mordecai! I made you a sandwich!' Rigby called, walking into the lounge-room which stopped Mordecai's thoughts as he arrived in the exact same room.

'Uh, thanks,' Mordecai replied.

'It's on the kitchen table, I got all your favourite ingredients,' Rigby said, walking into the kitchens right beside his tall friend.

'Thanks man, that's kind of you,' Mordecai stated, sitting down and began to bite into the sandwich.

'Well, you did take my rake back so, I owed you one,' Rigby explained from across the table with a sweet and caring smile, while the blue jay stared back at him getting lost in his eyes.

'Oh, yeah, but still, thanks,' Mordecai replied, thinking carefully about what Skips said before.

'Let my heart decide...' he thought, looking towards Rigby who went over to clean his plate in the sink.

'It's true... I do love him...'


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating, just had exams o-o" Anyway, here you go!

* * *

Benson ordered the two to do another area of the park, full of more leaves for them to rake. But, the blue jay had already finished the extra raking. Mordecai sat silently against one of the many, weeping willows that were placed in the large area of the park, with his back leaning against the sides of the tree which poked put and gave him a nice feeling in the back. The sun barley shone through the clouds, trying to peep through the dark and grey that were staying still in the sky and Mordecai looked up and tilted his head.

'Mordecai! I don't wanna do wooork!'

A pouted whine was heard from Rigby, who was busy raking the leaves slowly trying to keep them order but failed to do so, as a gust of wind came rushing through the park and lifted up the leaves of his leavepile. The raccoon groaned, facepalming himself and shouting to the sky 'Why, wind? Why?!'

'Heh, you look so silly when you do that. You can't talk to the sky,' Mordecai told him, closing his own eyes and trying to relax.

'How come you don't have to rake?'

'Because, I did my half of the leaves already. Sucks for you,'

'Unfair!' Right pouted, dropping the rake and crossing his arms, getting an angry frown upon his face. Mordecai smirked and replied 'You should've done it faster,'

'It's not my fault work is boring,' Rigby sighed, wandering over to the blue jay with his legs becoming all loose and he fell right next to Mordecai on the side, staring up at him while his head rested upon the tree. Mordecai slightly giggled and transformed into the exact same position as his furry friend, lying on the side seeing Rigby's face directly across from his. Staring deeply into his eyes, Mordecai felt his stomach do small and twisty flips in a fast motion, which made him gulp as he continued to stare more.

'What?' Rigby asked, sitting up against the tree. 'Is something on my face? Dang, I really should've wiped my mouth after that meatball sub,'

'No, no! There's nothing on your face, I just kinda went into my own thoughts and stared for a bit,' Mordecai explained, standing up from the ground.

'Oh, well, okay then,' the raccoon replied, trying his hardest to stand up from the grass.

'Ugh, Mordecai, I'm too lazy to get up!'

'Here, grab onto my hand, lazy raccoon,' Mordecai scoffed in a jokingly way, letting Rigby hold onto you his hand and pulled him up off the ground.

'Thanks, so, do I have to keep raking anymore?'

'Yes, you do,'

'I don't wanna!'

'Come on, Rigby. It's part of our job,' Mordecai said with a smirk, staring down at him. Rigby kicked the ground and tightly crossed his arms replying 'Okay, fine,'

'You remind me so much of a younger kid, you know?' the blue jay laughed, patting the small raccoon's bushy hair at the top of his head. Rigby glared jokingly back up at him and pushed Mordecai's wing away from his head but picked up his own rake and begun to finish the leaves.

Time had passed and Mordecai sat against the tree again, thinking with a calm expression as he felt the bark of the tree soothe his sore back from all the raking that he had done. His eyes quickly scanned above the top of the branches and saw the crispy coloured leaves right above and smiled to himself.

'Telling Skips about my feelings for Rigby totally made me feel better... But, I need to get it off my chest to someone closer, I have no idea who though,' the blue jay thought, feeling his eyebrows set upon his eyes and felt an empty feeling in his stomach. 'Is it time to tell my parents, or... Someone-?'

'BOO!'

'SHIT! RIGBY!'

The raccoon dropped from the branches right above Mordecai's face and landed right on his friends stomach, then eventually rolled on the grass next to him while laughing loudly and holding onto his belly for support. Mordecai jumped and his eyes opened wide in shock but frowned for a moment as he realized that Rigby had scared him. But, Mordecai began to laugh along with him, thinking of it as a funny prank.

'Ha ha, nice one dude,' the blue jay laughed. Rigby stood up and wiped small tears from his eyes, from laughing to hard and replied 'You were like super scared!'

They both continued to laugh but stopped, realizing that Benson was right near by in the golf cart, streaming down the path with his casual expression.

'Quick, Benson's coming!' Mordecai warned the raccoon, giving each other worried glances and jumping up, picking up the rakes off the ground. Benson stopped the cart and got out, walking over to the two.

'You almost done? Good. You guys aren't doing Snack Bar this afternoon. Because, I have another chore for you instead,' Benson announced his his monotone voice. Mordecai and Rigby exchanged relieved glances, glad that didn't have to do the snack bar this time.

'You two will have to go to the supermarket and collect a few items for the house,' Benson explained, giving Mordecai a piece of paper with a list of different products in scribbly writing. Rigby then sighed loudly and muttered 'I hate shopping at the supermarket. I'd rather do the Snack Bar,'

'Rigby! Stop being immature and do your work like you're supposed to do!' Benson glared at the raccoon with a slight tone of rage in his voice.

'You guys better be back before 4:30!' the gumball machine warned, hopping back into the cart and driving off into the distance, leaving a pile of dust from the tires of the cart.

'Damn it! I hate shopping,' Rigby pouted, squinting his eyes as he folded his furry arms over one another. Mordecai grabbed the two rakes with his long wings and replied 'It's not that bad. Plus, at least we're going with each other. Imagine going with Benson to the shops,'

'Ha ha! I'd probably choose nothing on the list and buy heaps of junk food and soda's, I can imagine Benson yelling at me as if I were a little kid!' Rigby laughed loudly, as they both began to put their rakes away in the shed. The two continued to laugh until Rigby stopped for a second, tapping his chin with one of his furry fingers and thinking deeply into his own thoughts.

'Is there something wrong, Rigby?' Mordecai asked with concern, noticing that Rigby just suddenly stopped laughing for a moment.

'Well... Do you think I act like a little kid, Mordecai? Everyone I know calls me immature...' Rigby answered back, developing a sad expression walking towards the house. Mordecai thought for one second.

'I have to admit, he is pretty immature. But that's what makes him funny and such a great guy to like,' the blue jay thought, looking down towards the raccoons adorable face.

'Why? Who's called you immature?'

'Benson, all the time of course, Skips once called me it, Muscle Man said so and HFG agreed, I don't think Pops has...' Rigby explained, trailing off after mentioning Pops.

'No way, Pops would never call you that,' Mordecai nodded.

'You're right. Mum, dad and Don have called me immature, even random people that I don't know!' the raccoon complained stretching his arms out and waving them up and down.

'I'm not that immature, am I?' he asked with a sigh, looking up towards his best friend.

'Well, in a way, you act quite kid like. But, that makes you... Well, you! Without your childish personality, you'd be boring and huge complainer about everything. You wouldn't be the same Rigby I lov... LIKE today!' Mordecai explained, stuttering on the last part of his sentence, realizing his mistake.

'Damn it, Mordecai. You almost said love instead of like...' he thought to himself, almost wanting to give himself a facepalm but kept a relaxed and easy expression.

'Really? Well, thanks dude. I still think acting like a kid isn't a good personality... Thing,' the raccoon sighed. 'Wait... Are we walking to the shops?'

'Yeah, Benson has the cart,' Mordecai replied.

'DARN BENSON! Makin' my day even worse!' Rigby yelled to the clouds above and throwing his hands high in the air.

'Don't worry, it's not that far,' Mordecai laughed.

'Yeah... It is,' Rigby whined. They walked out of the park and down the street, noticing some of the signs were still there from the protest earlier that week. Rigby rolled his eyes, continuing to ignore them and avoided them at all costs while Mordecai continued to stare down and look carefully at the decorated posters.

'Ugh, they posters are still here. They could've at least cleaned up after themselves,' the raccoon complained.

'Well, I guess they didn't have time. Plus, that guy who got punched was really badly hurt, so they were probably more worried about him then the mess they were making,' Mordecai explained with a smile, walking into the supermarket. As they walked inside, they both grabbed a trolley from the side of the shop and Rigby jumped inside standing up and yelled 'Mordecai! Take me to the Candy-Kingdom and I'll be the ruler!'

'Ha, in your dreams Princess Bubblegum,' the blue jay laughed rolling his eyes.

'Hey!' Rigby pouted.

'Alright, fine. I'll ride you in the trolley but we're only getting what's on the list,' he replied, pushing the trolley towards the fruit section, while the raccoon giggled with delight of being pushed.

'Hey, could you hop out and get some banana's?' Mordecai asked as he reached over for some apples.

'Heh, banana's,' Rigby slightly giggled, jumping out and landing on all fours, running over to get the oranges. Mordecai turned around to reach for another fruit when he saw Margaret reaching the exact same one. Their eyes both met and at the exact same time they both said 'Hi!'

'Wow, fancy seeing you here!' Mordecai said with a smile.

'Ha, I know right?' Margaret replied blushing for the blue jay to see. Mordecai noticed the red tint of blush on her face which made him feel somewhat confused.

'So, how you going lately?' he asked to make conversation.

'Oh, good. It's been fine around the coffee shop. Everyone's happy,' Margaret replied, trying to give a flirty smile. Mordecai nodded in return but he noticed she seemed to act more flirtatious around him today and that made him feel even more confused then just before.

'So, um... You know how you said that you wanted to go out with me before?' Margaret asked. Mordecai's eyes opened wide and he thought 'Uh-oh... Please tell me what I think she's gonna say...'

'I was wondering...'

'No... No!' he continued to think with his heart pounding in his chest.

'... Would you like to...'

'Go out with me?' she finished her sentence with a bright and happy smile, blinking her eyes a few times to show off the colour in her eyes. He gulped and slightly began to sweat.

'What do I say? I don't like her anymore! Crap, what do I do?' Mordecai thought, widening his eyes and frantically looking around.

'Before... I didn't want to go out with you. But, now, I really do. I thought I saw a spark the last time we see each other,' she continued almost ready to grab onto his wing.

'Um, well, how can I say this Margaret... You're such a beautiful girl and I liked you before,' Mordecai explained awkwardly. 'But, when you said we should be just friends, I-I stuck with that. So... Sorry but I have to take that offer down,'

Margaret froze for a second and her face developed a slight glare but nodded her head and tried to form a smile.

'O-Oh, well, okay. I completely understand Mordecai,' she sighed with a sad and straight face. She squinted slightly and kind of felt as if she were in an awkward portion, saying 'Anyway, I sorta... Have to go,'

Mordecai smiled in return, but she just turned around and walked off into the distance with her basket, with her head held up high and her beak pointed. He stood there and as soon as she left, he began to start laughing.

'Oh, man! What a fussy girl! I can't believe I liked her and she just storms off!' he continued to laugh, wiping drops of water from his eyes and holding onto the trolley for support. Rigby came back, struggling to hold a bunch of oranges in his weak and tiny arms.

'There! Wow, those oranges are heavy!' Rigby sighed dropping them into the trolley and climbing in next to them.

'Hey, what's so funny?' the raccoon asked, titling his head with confusion.

'Oh. Well, I just saw Margaret and she asked if she wanted to go out with me,' the blue jay explained, pushing the trolley into one of the aisles.

'Sweet! You said yes, right?'

'Well... No. You see, I don't really like her anymore since I've gotten over her and when I said no, she just stormed off into the distance!' he explained. 'I just thought her storming off looked hilarious,'

'So, you don't like her anymore... But, I bet you do like someone,' Rigby sneakily asked with a smirk.

'Well, maybe...'

'You do! I can so tell!' the raccoon shouted with a large smile. 'C'mon, who is it? I won't tell anyone,'

'No, man. I don't want to say,' Mordecai said, grabbing over to get some milk.

'Please?' Rigby asked, adorably looking up to the blue jay with his giant, sparkly eyes and trembling mouth while the blue jay just shook his head.

'Aw! Oh, well. Whoever they are, I'm sure she loves you back,' the raccoon replied with a heartwarming smile and stood up properly on his two feet.

'Yeah... She, sure...' he thought to himself, continuing down the aisle. As Rigby continued to talk more about how Margaret and him should of gone out together since she actually liked him now, Mordecai kept thinking that might not ever be with Rigby.

'He doesn't even like like me, so, how am I supposed to tell that I like him?' Mordecai thought, turning through the aisles.

'Oooh! Mordecai, I have an awesome idea!' Rigby blurted out, jumping up and down in the trolley.

'Alright, what "genius" plan do you have now?' he asked in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

'Jump on the tip of the trolley and ride down the aisles at a high speed! I see it loads of times on TV,' Rigby explained, looking towards Mordecai with his eyes just shouting excitement. The blue jay laughed and said 'That's TV, though,'

'Please, Mordecai? Please?' Rigby asked innocently staring up at him. The blue jay dropped his head and replied 'Fine, we'll do it,'

'Yes!' Rigby shouted, fist pumping the air with his furry arm. 'I don't know why, but when I seem to act all innocent, you say yes to whatever I want,'

Mordecai blushed slightly and titled his head away from the raccoon's adorable face, looking down at the ground.

'Well... I-I just now... Think that t-this is a cool idea,' he replied, stuttering on his sentences.

'Alright, let's go!' Rigby giggled, pointing out of the trolley with his finger. 'To Peach Creek!'

'Peach Creek?'

'Eh, just ignore my random references,'

'Alright, off we go!' Mordecai said, pushing the trolley along and then jumping onto the back as it zoomed down one of the aisles. Everyone else dodged and shouted rude remarks towards them, but they ignored whatever they said and continued to ride. The two were screaming with excitement and casually shouting their catch-phrase 'Ooooohhhhh!'

They skidded around the corners and Mordecai made sure to steer perfectly, dodging everyone that was in the way. Mordecai closed his eyes for a second, cracking up laughing and holding tight onto the bars of the trolley while Rigby waves his arms in the air, until he noticed a huge pile of stacked cans right in front of their trolley.

'Mordecai... LOOK OUT!' Rigby yelled, grabbing onto Mordecai's cheeks and shaking his head. The blue jay opened his eyes and looked directly towards him, seeing Rigby's cute, little face with a worrying expression, until the raccoon jumped out of the dashing trolley and landed on the side of a nearby aisle. The blue jay noticed the stacked cans in front and he screamed with shock, until a loud crashing sound was heard.

The trolley crashed into the cans, including Mordecai himself and the product came falling down on top of the blue jay, being trapped underneath the cylinder type food. Rigby jumped up off his feet and ran over to the blue jay, seeing his face blank and his eyes closed tightly shut.

'Mordecai... A-are you okay?' Rigby asked worringly, picking up Mordecai's wing to check if he was alright. His friend didn't move, but was just lying silently with no movement what so over on top of the pile. By this time, a few people came rushing over to see what all the loud and noisy commotion was about, but the raccoon still held tight on his friends wing.

'If you're dead, I swear I'll-'

'Gotcha!' Mordecai shouted, opening his eyes and laughed. 'That was awesome!'

'Man, I thought he were hurt,' Rigby stated, but laughed along with his friend as Mordecai stood up in the pile of scattered cans. One of the store workers came rushing over, with a shocked and horrified look on his face.

'You two! You're in huge trouble! I-I'm getting the store manager!' he yelled, pointing directly at the two.

'Run?' Rigby asked. Mordecai nodded with a sneaky smile. The two jumped up and grabbed onto the trolley, while Rigby jumped inside and they skidded out the front door of the supermarket, running down the streets. The store worker yelled from the sliding doors 'You idiots!' Mordecai and Rigby just laughed as they ran down the streets and entered the park, slowing down and both began to start puffing.

'That was fun!' Rigby cheered. 'And we got our food for free,'

'Heh, Rigby, you're always causing me to get into trouble,' Mordecai giggled, walking down the path as he pushed the trolley along.

'Yeah, but you choose to do them because of my cute and adorable face,'

'Heh-heh... S-sure,' Mordecai replied. But that was in fact true. He couldn't say no the the raccoon, whenever he would ask for something, he would cutely look at him and his face screamed perfection.

'Damn, he's right for once...' Mordecai thought, pushing the trolley and finally arriving at the house.

* * *

Thinking of ideas before my big idea is hard xD Ah well, I'll get stuff done! Anyway, thanks for reading so much! Sorry for the late update :| How is everyone liking the fourth season? I know Thomas is already in the fourth season now but I don't think I can fit him in this Fanfic.

Thanks for reading! C:


	8. Chapter 8

_Time for a bit of sadness, just a bit xD Anyway, here it is! :)_

* * *

It was late at night and the two were getting ready for bed. Mordecai was already sitting underneath the covers of his bed and sat there silently as rambling thoughts began to rush through his mind about they way he liked Rigby.

'I want to tell someone... Maybe if I could tell my parents, they'd understand. Y-yeah!' Mordecai thought with a smile. His parents had always been nice to him ever since he was a little boy. They always cared for him and told Mordecai to be whatever he wanted to be. Rigby came into the room and took a look at his trampoline, which was slightly bent at the bar which held support to the tramp itself.

'Ugh! I can't sleep on a trampoline like this!' Rigby complained, throwing his hands in the air.

'You could always go and ask Skips to fix it. He can do it really quick,' Mordecai suggested. 'But he's in his house right now and could be asleep,'

'That doesn't matter! Okay, I'm going to get my trampoline fixed and I'll be, like, half an hour. See you soon!' the raccoon explained, grabbing hold of his 'bed' and struggling to drag it across the room. Mordecai laughed while Rigby looked back at him with a glare and yelled 'Shut-up! It's heavy,' He stumbled out the door and heavy thuds were heard in the hallway while Mordecai continued to laugh to himself.

'Ha ha, silly Rigby,' he laughed. He sat there for a moment, figuring out what to do until an idea came to mind.

'Maybe... I could call my parents on my phone right now. I don't want to leave it waiting,' he thought with a confident smile. He nodded to himself but felt a rush or nervousness inside his stomach which made Mordecai wanting to tell but then not wanting to at the same time.

'I can do this. I can do this...' he prompted, grabbing his phone from underneath the bed, holding it with a tight grip. The numbers began to dial on the keypad, but the blue jay still felt the nervousness inside him. He began to feel anxious with each touch of a number and gulped as he raised the phone to the side or his head hearing the ringing sounds through the phone. His stomach flipped flopped as soon as the ringer stopped and a voice was heard from the end of the line.

'Hello? Who is this?' a low voice asked in a gruff tone.

'Uh, hi Dad. It's Mordecai,' he replied with a worried feeling.

'Mordecai! How are you son? It's been a while since you last spoke to your old man,' his dad replied happily through the phone, which made Mordecai slightly smile.

'I know, sorry for about that. Been busy with my job,' Mordecai explained.

'Of course! Now, you haven't got into that much trouble with Rigby, have you?' his dad asked with concern. Mordecai gulped as soon as his dad said Rigby's name and wiped some sweat away from his forehead.

'No, no... Rigby's been perfectly fine, n-not silly at all,' Mordecai lied in a cheerful tone. 'But there's something I have to tell you,'

'What is it?' his dad asked happily. Mordecai took a deep breath, trying to brace himself before he was to speak. The butterflies in his stomach began to run out of control and he continued to get more nervous with each second that passed. He puffed up his chest and decided that he was ready, he was ready to announce what he truly liked, letting out a huge breath.

'Dad... I-I'm... B-Bisexual...' Mordecai spoke through the phone, sounding as if his voice ended with an echo. He did it. He told his dad and felt a rush of relief over his body and sat down on the bed, ready to hear what his dad had to say. Silence was the only reply, while the blue jay just sat there and waited, pressing the phone hard against the side of his head and gulped.

'You are?' his dad asked. Mordecai weakly replied 'Yeah...' Silence was heard yet again, until a booming voice was heard from the phone which made Mordecai jump.

'Mordecai... Don't you understand what people like you said really are? They're horrible and a disgrace to our world!' his dad began to explain with a small tone of rage in his voice. 'This can't be true, y-you just like girls!'

'No, dad. I like both genders,' Mordecai weakly replied. His dad greatly sighed from the phone, getting quite angry.

'No you don't, Mordecai. You just like girls!' his dad explained in a frustrating tone.

'Dad, I don't! I like both,' his son answered back feeling a deep worrying feeling in his stomach.

'I'm quite ashamed of you son. You do realize what if said in the bible? Only men and women are meant to be together!'

Mordecai began to explode with anger, which would be very rare. His heart began to pound and his blood began to boil through his body, feeling completely mad at his father. One minute, he was delightful and happy to talk to him. The next, he was horribly angry.

'Well, I don't believe in the bible anyway! I'm a frickin' atheist and who cares if I'm Bi! I can like whoever!' Mordecai yelled, not believing a word his dad was saying. His dad made a large grunting sound through the phone replying 'Great. Now you're an atheist. Got any other secrets to tell!?'

'Yeah! I like RIGBY!' Mordecai shouted with anger. 'There, I SAID IT!'

'That disgusting trouble-maker. How could you like such a horrible creature? Y-you've disgusted me, son. Why couldn't of you just been a normal?' his dad boomed back through the phone. 'You are sin-'

'CAN'T YOU JUST RESPECT ME FOR WHO I AM?!' Mordecai screamed, almost on the verge of tears, standing up on the spot and feeling his heart beginning to shatter.

'Not when you're going to be a sinful son! You should be hated by everyone, you don't deserve someone to love! You fucking Bi's...' his dad yelled, louder than what his dad had ever yelled before which made the blue jay jump in shock. 'You're not my son. Just a piece of dirty shit,'

That was when his dad hung up and the only sounds that was heard was the beeps from the phone. Mordecai stood there in silence, letting his hand loose and dropping the phone at the ground. That was when his heart broke. His heart shattered and fell with all his happy emotions that left his entire body, leaving nothing but sadness and depressed feelings. His wings trembled and his eyes opened incredibly wide, looking towards the ground and let out a large scream. The only time he was angry was right now, he had never gotten this mad before. He began to cry, feeling tears slowly dropping from his eyes and he covered his face with his wings, sitting down against the bed. He cried softly on his legs, crossing his arms over the top and felt horrible after what had just happened.

'D-dad hates me. *Sniff* He hates me...' he said to himself, talking in between sobs and continued to cry in the exact same spot. His heart was broken and he felt completely depressed and weak at the same time, with his tears continuing to fall. He sniffed louder and harder, not knowing what to do. His dad hated him. If his happy dad got mad over his sexuality, he couldn't even imagine what the rest of the whole world would say about him. That thought made his stomach drop and he continued to cry against his bed, re-thinking what his dad had said over and over.

'*Sniff* Why does dad think this way about me? I-I thought he'd be fine about it! he whispered softly, wiping away his tears and hoping into bed underneath the covers, until he heard a knock at the door.

'Hey, Mordecai! What's going on?' a voice was heard. Mordecai's eyes opened wide and recognized the voice.

It was Benson.

'N-nothing...' Mordecai called out with sigh. He actually wondered why Benson was at the house so late at night anyway, he didn't know at all.

'Wait... W-why are you here Benson?' he asked through the walls, sniffing slightly.

'I'll have to tell you tomorrow,' Benson explained in a monotone voice. 'What about you?'

'I'll tell you tomorrow as well,' Mordecai called out, lying back down in the bed.

'Alright. See you later then,' Benson yelled. 'But remember to keep it down, Pops is just down the hall too!'

Mordecai's eyes opened wide in shock and his hugged tightly onto the pillow for support. Pops probably heard everything, which frightened the blue jay. Pops is too ditzy that he could spread the word to anyone... This made Mordecai freeze up in a worried state and heard Benson leave outside in the hall.

'Shit, shit... Shit,' Mordecai repeated quietly to himself and tightly closing his eyes, with caused a few tears to escape, but this left the blue jay to fall asleep with a last single drop to land on his pillow.

* * *

'Thanks much, Skips! That really helped,'

'Take care, Rigby. See you tomorrow,'

The raccoon waved gleefully with a smile to Skips as he walked outside his house and shut the door, feeling satisfied that his trampoline was fixed. He took a quick look at the bars which held up the trampoline, which was all fixed by Skips who had replaced the bar. He picked it up, grunting as he walked down the paths and glanced up at the dark, purple sky with many stars to be seen. He felt a cold rush pass his body, which made Rigby slightly shiver.

'I better get back soon... It's getting cooler,' Rigby muttered to himself, continuing to walk down the path and saw the house up ahead, beaming with a light from the front on the balcony outside. He headed up the stairs and grabbed the spare key, opening the door quietly and shutting it, grabbing onto his trampoline tightly. His ears perked up as he saw a shadow on the wall, reflecting from someone on the couch which scared Rigby at first.

'GHOST!' Rigby thought, freaking out on the inside, but his curiosity dragged him over to the couch. Lying there was Benson, wrapped up in a blanket with his leg hanging of the side and lightly breathing. Rigby scratched his head and shrugged.

'I wonder why Benson's here and not at his apartment... Weird,' he thought to himself. He began to walk up the stairs and into the room, noticing Mordecai already asleep. The phone was on the ground and he ran over to the blue jay's side, looking at his face. Mordecai's eyes were tightly closed and his head moved quite a bit, as well as holding a frown with his mouth screwly tightened up.

'Geez. It looks as if Mordecai's having a bad dream. Eh, ah well,' Rigby whispered to himself and shrugged, placing his trampoline down right against the wall and chucked a bunch of dirty clothes on top. He slowly slipped inside and underneath a jacket with a mud stain staring down at him and a bright coloured shirt which kept him warm for the night.

'Mordecai's acting strange lately... Or is it just me? Meh, I shouldn't worry about it,' Rigby thought to himself, closing his eyes and then falling asleep.

If only Rigby knew how much trouble Mordecai got into.

* * *

'Jobs for today, let's see... This morning, Pops and Skips will be cleaning the windows on the house and when you're both done, clean the cart. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, you two will be mowing the lawn at the back of the park. Mordecai and Rigby, you two will be on snack bar duty for the whole morning,' Benson explained, telling everyone the jobs for today.

'Aw, man! That's total bull, isn't it Mordecai?' Rigby complained in a whisper, nudging his best friend with his elbow. Mordecai didn't answer. He looked down towards the stairs with a sad expression and his face was sternly kept to a frown. Rigby awkwardly looked away and didn't know what to do. His friend has been depressed all morning and Rigby had no idea why, he didn't have the slightest clue to why Mordecai was upset and he had never seen him like this before.

'Alright, let's go everyone!' Benson ordered. 'Except you, Mordecai. I need to talk to you,'

As everyone got up, Mordecai's face lifted as soon as he heard his name and nodded his head towards his boss. Rigby confusingly stared at the blue jay as they both walked down the stairs and said 'So, you respond to your boss but not your buddy?'

'Rigby, just go do your work. Mordecai will be there soon,' Benson warned with an angry glare, pointing his finger towards the raccoon's nose. Benson have the raccoon the keys and Rigby rolled his eyes and scattered off into the distance, off to the snack bar but looking back in the corner of his eyes.

'Why does Benson need to talk to him all of a sudden?' Rigby thought, arriving at the snack bar and unlocking the door. 'But most importantly, why is Mordecai so upset?'

'Alright, what's bugging you?' Benson asked, crossing his arms. 'I haven't seen you sad like this in ages,'

'Well, it's a bit of a long story,' Mordecai sighed, sitting down on the stairs and Benson followed. He was surprised that Benson was actually concerned about him. Usually, the Gumball machine would just yell and make sure he wasn't slacking off with Rigby, but deep down, Benson really did have a heart.

'You can talk if you want, I could always help in someway. As your Boss, I need to know if something's troubling you,' Benson stated. Mordrcai nodded and remembered what exactly happened last night, which gave him a cold feeling on the inside.

'Well... The truth is I-I... I-I'm bisexual and I have a crush on Rigby,' Mordecai blurted out, looking down towards the ground. 'Please don't judge me, I have had enough of that,'

'No, no. I won't judge at all. Except, Rigby, really?' Benson replied, raising an eyebrow. Mordecai nodded and said 'Yeah. I don't know why though. I just get this warm and fuzzy feeling whenever I'm near him. I figured it was just a quick phase, but if was more than that,'

'Then... What happened last night?' Benson asked, raising an eyebrow. Mordecai gulped and dropped his wings towards the ground.

'I called my dad. I wanted to tell him the truth. He was always nice to me as a child so I figured he'd be able to understand. I was wrong,' Mordecai explained. 'I forgot that he recently became a huge Catholic and he flipped out. He got so mad. He even called me a dirty piece of shit and worse. I lost it too and we were having a huge rage war. I-I'm just so upset that he hates me. After all these years, he now thinks I'm useless and shouldn't be his son. I'm even scared to see him again,'

Mordecai shedded one small tear and Benson looked over to him with a concerned expression. He patted Mordecai on the back and said 'Hey, it's okay. Your dad just needs some time to understand your true self. He probably didn't expect this from you. I understand how dad's can be like. They always expect so much from you. I should know anyway...'

'How?'

'Well...'

***Flashback***

Benson was 10 years old. Ever since he was 8, he got bullied at school for being a Gumball machine and having no friends. He was such a quite and shy boy, which is very hard to believe since he became one of the loudest people on Earth ever. He found it so hard to make friends, due to his shy personality and awkwardness whenever he would speak to someone, which made him always feel alone.

'Hey, loser! Where's your friends, huh?!'

'Yeah, Gumball machine! You're like an awkward turtle,'

'Awkward turtle? That's a good one! Ha ha!'

It was yet another day at school. Benson sat alone in the cafeteria at a table my himself and kept getting prompted by the boys behind him, making their annoying jokes about how he looked and his own personality.

'What type of loser would want a Gumball machine as a friend?' a boy in a blue and white striped shirt asked.

'No-one!' another one of the boys, wearing an orange shirt laughed. Benson has his back faced towards the group of guys and continued to eat his lunch in silence like he always did, frowning with disappointment. He felt beyond sad inside and what they were saying was true. Who would want a Gumball machine for a friend? He wasn't even human. The only non-human in the school.

Benson felt something poke his back and he turned around, facing the group of guys, noticing that one of them had a stick which had poked his back.

'Would you mind? I-I'm trying to eat...' Benson silently whispered, looking down towards the ground with a sad expression. The boys just laughed and the orange t-shirted boy grabbed the stick of his friend and continued to poke Benson in the face.

'Stupid machine! Ha ha!' he laughed, poking Benson's glass globe, which made Benson's head hurt. His glass was very fragile, so if something happened to it, he could get dangerously hurt so Benson moved away towards the edge of the seat, away from the boy. But, he followed.

'Poke, poke! He's so metally and gross!' he laughed, continuing to poke him with the stick. Benson tried to ignore the poking of the stick but he just sighed sadly and let the boy continue. Until, the boy started hitting his glass globe.

'Please, don't hurt my globe... It's very fragile,' he quietly said in a soft tone, looking up at the boy with an innocent face.

'Does this hurt?' he asked, slapping Benson's globe another time which made him get a worrying feeling in his stomach. He didn't want his glass to be broken.

'What about this?' another boy laughed running over and punching Benson in the face. This caused Benson to yelp and fall to the side of the table, on the floor breathing heavily and closing his eyes tightly.

'Closing your eyes isn't gonna make a difference!'

'Yeah! What about this?' the orange shirted boy yelled, kicking the side of Benson's globe hard, which caused Benson to yell 'NO!'

As the boys foot swung back after kicking the gumball machine, a crack was seen on the side of his glass which caused Benson to widen his eyes and gasp in shock. It began to sting and hurt, that Benson couldn't take it. If that cracked even more by the slightest move, his body energy could become dangerously low and could even come close to dying. It was the equivalent of a person loosing most of their blood or hurting many of their bones.

Benson began to run quickly away from those bullies and went into the bathroom. He looked over towards the mirror, looking closely at the crack and burst into tears. This happened every single day to the poor boy. He was too lonely and depressed and he didn't know what to do.

He came home that afternoon, with his crack still visible. His dad was on the lounge, watching TV with the volume up very loud.

'D-dad. I'm home,' Benson silently said, dropping his backpack to the side. His dad turned around and asked in a loud voice 'WHAT?'

'I said I'm home!' Benson said, but only slightly louder. His dad gave him an eye roll. He hated when his son wouldn't speak loud enough. He was like a small mouse.

'Benson, what's that on the side of your glass?' his dad asked, noticing the crack.

'Huh? Oh... It was... I-I accidentally ran into a wall today in gym and I got this crack from it,' he lied.

'SON! You need to take better care of yourself! Remember, if that crack becomes any bigger, you can die!' his dad boomed loudly, which caused Benson to gulp. 'Benson, you need to be careful!'

'I'm sorry dad...' Benson sulked, dragging himself up the stairs into his room. His dad shook his head and muttered 'That boy really needs to learn,'

Later, it was a typical dinner. His mother, father and even his sister would fight all the time over a stupid topic while Benson would eat in silence. They all yelled towards each other, complaining about different sorts of topic until Benson spoke up.

'Pass the salt, please?' Benson asked, which causes everyone in his family to stop talking and look at him with surprise.

'QUIET! Benson has something he wants to say,' his dad shouted, looking over towards his son with an encouraging smile. Benson stared at the rest of his family and blinked, knowing what to do.

'Um, pass...' Benson silently whispered.

'Look here son! You're never gonna get anything in life if you don't yell for it!'

'Pass...' Benson said quietly, but then began to yell louder than he ever had before. 'Pass the salt!'

'That a boy!'

His family were all shocked and surprised, nodding their heads with smiles as his dad passed the salt to him.

'See Benson! You should talk like that from now on!' his dad yelled with a giant smile. Benson nodded and said 'Yeah... Yeah! Good idea dad!'

The next day, Benson turned up school feeling confident and bright, ready to face those bullies. They had been mean to him for two years now, so it was Benson's turn. He was walking down the hall, when foot poked out in front of his path and he almost fell, but regained his balance. He looked over to see the group of boys who were glaring at the Gumball machine with evil smiles.

'It's Gummy! What a loser, you almost fell over! I'd laugh if you did crack your glass even more,' the boy in the orange shirt laughed. 'You piece of shit!'

Benson opened his eyes wide and rush of rage came running through his body as he watched the guys laugh at him. His gumballs became redder in colour and he clenched his fists tight together, glaring towards the group. Benson grabbed tightly onto the boys shirt, lifting him up and slamming him against the lockers on the other side of the hallway.

'Think I'm a piece of shit? You should take a look at yourself for once!' Benson yelled in his face, which made the boy close his eyes and turn his head away. Benson held him up against the lockers door and shook him violently.

'Y-you're... Choking m-me!' the orange shirted boy tried to say, but Benson just twisted his shirt even harder and pushed him further back against the locker.

'You've bullied me for two years now!' Benson shouted, poking the boy in the face. 'TWO FRICKIN' YEARS!'

'Hey! Leave him alone, you're going waaaay to far!' the blue and white shirted boy stepped up. Benson turned around, giving an angry glare to his friend and shoving the orange shirted kid on the ground with a hard smacking sound as he landed on the floor, lying in pain. Benson stormed up to the kids friend and sweat came rushing from his forehead with anger.

'You too! You've hurt my feelings all this time too! You've beaten me up more times than I can count!' Benson shouted, with his gumballs turning redder and redder by the second.

'You mustn't be able to count very high...' the kid muttered with a smirk. Benson lost it and his anger began to explode, screaming randomly and punching the kid in the face and he landed on the ground with a thud. Benson stared down at the boy with an angry glare and began to laugh like a maniac, kicking the boys head which caused him to yell in pain.

'Hey! Stop it, you lunatic!' one of their other friends with red hair yelled, who stepped up in front of him and crossed his arms. 'You idiot! Beating up my friends for no reason! My two friends are on the floor in pain!'

'FOR NO REASON? YOU GUYS BULLIED ME FOR TWO YEAAAAAARS!' Benson screamed, grabbing old of the orange haired kids shirt and bring him up into the air shaking him with his two hands. Sweat rolled down his forehead and he breathed in heavily, ready to shove him into a locker, about to release the kids from his tight grip until Benson looked around.

Everyone in the corridor was horrified and completely scared, staring directly towards Benson with terrified faces. The younger one's hid behind the older children's back and almost looked as if they were about to cry. The older one's were shocked and scared to see the shy gumball machine turn into a huge rage fit and beat 2, almost 3, kids to a pulp. Benson looked up at the boy he was holding in the air and a click snapped off in his brain. His eyes opened wide and he took another glance around, gasping in shock and not realizing how much he had done. His hands began to tremble and he almost began to cry himself.

'W-what have I done!?' Benson whispered silently in a scared tone. 'I-I-I'm a bully!'

'GOODNESS GRACIOUS!' a teacher was heard from behind Benson. Benson put the kid down, who ran away past the teacher crying as he continued down the corridor. The teacher's mouth opened wide and looked around. She saw the two boys on the floor, who were groaning in pain and saw Benson with an innocent but scared look upon his face.

'BENSON! DID YOU DO ALL THIS!?' the teacher boomed in frustration, glaring towards the Gumball machine which made him jump. Benson stared up at the teacher with a weak and sad expression.

'Well... I-I-I... Yes, I did...' Benson stuttered with a sigh. The teacher walked over to the two boys and said with concern 'You two must be taken to the nurse! You're badly hurt!'

A few kids offered to help take the two boys to the nurse, while the teacher grabbed onto Benson's arm and dragged him down the hall, seeing the same shocked faces of the kids as he got pulled down the corner.

'What have I done?'

Benson received a suspension that day and his parents were beyond disappointed. They both yelled at their son and began to hit the boy and abuse him psychically until they were able to forgive him, but that wasn't until ages away. When he came back to school, everyone avoided him. This whole rage fit made Benson's life even harder, because word spread and no-one ever wanted to look at him again. Even in middle school and high school, everyone would bring up Benson's whole fit on the first day of school and explain what happened. Benson still would yell whenever he would talk and he would get angry very easily, as if there was a monster inside him when ever he got frustrated.

***End of Flashback***

'When I left school, I was free. I got into that band and got a girlfriend, until she left me for a business man. But it hurt my heart that I actually did that as a child. I hurt two kids who had to be rushed to hospital. Everyone hated me and probably still do,' Benson finished, sniffing slightly as a tear began to drop from his eyes. Mordecai stared at the Gumball machine in shock, having no idea that his boss had a sad past.

'I'm sorry we got off topic for a bit there-'

'No, no, it's fine. But Benson, you were such an amazing person to stand up to those bullies! Sure, you didn't have to hurt them that hard but they deserved it,' Mordecai explained as his owns thought began to talk for themselves. Benson smiled and replied 'Heh. Thanks, I'm completely sorry for you too. The only advice I have is to avoid your dad for now and he'll understand sooner or later. As for Rigby, tell him when you feel like the time is right. Whenever you have the feeling to tell him, do it,'

'Thanks Benson. You know, you can be a pretty good boss at times. And now I know why you yell a lot,' Mordecai laughed, getting up from the stairs. 'But, why were you sleeping in the house?'

'Well… I had rent troubles. I couldn't pay in time and they kicked me out, so now I'm forced to stay here. Lousy job doesn't give me enough money…,' Benson sighed, kicking the ground. 'I need to talk to Mr. Maellard about this, I deserve more money,'

'I'm sorry to hear that Benson, you can stay as long as you like. And, I know right? We all need more money from him!'

'Ha ha. Alright, get back to work now Mordecai,' Benson warned, while the blue jay nodded as a reply. He waved as he ran off down the dirt path and kept thinking about what had just happened.

'I can't believe it. Benson? Got bullied and got into a fight? Wow,' he thought, looking back to see Benon's face, which was full of sadness and despair.

'Poor Benson,' Mordecai muttered. 'Okay, I've got to tell Rigby when the time is right,'

'When the time is right...'

* * *

_Da da! There's the next chapter, done! Sorry for going OOC a bit there. I guess it's harder when I make Mordecai the gay one xD_

_Thank you all so much for your kind and wonderful reviews! They make my day just seeing them and I love you all :D_

_Sorry for a bit of sadness in this chapter, but I love sad Fanfiction and writing it is very interesting, I've done that with a few of my other stories._

_Thanks again! I also recently bought a T-Shirt from Hot Topic with all the main RS Cast on the front but I have to wait until it gets shipped over here xD_

_Thanks guys! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late chapter update. I was on holidays for almost a month in another state. It was fun, got to see some awesome movies, went to two theme parks, went shopping (got some Regular Show shirts which are now available in Australia!) and more :) I'm actually writing this on the car trip home as we speak xD So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy if you will ^-^**

'Mordecai! You took forever,' Rigby complained, stamping his foot on the ground, as his friend stepped through the door to the snack bar.

'Sorry, I was talking to Benson about something,'

'About what?'

'Uh... Well... About how Benson will be staying in our house for a while,' Mordecai explained. 'He got kicked out of his apartment because he couldn't pay rent,'

'Gee, sucks for him... But that took forever,' Rigby whined.

'C'mon Rigby, it's not like we need to be together side by side for every little thing,' Mordecai laughed, opening the garage like door to open the snack bar.

'Yes we do,' Rigby said in a cute tone, looking up at him with his adorable, large eyes that seemed to sparkle brightly. Mordecai looked down at him and couldn't help but think how cute he was when he looked like that and when he said 'Yes we do', that just made Mordecai's heart drop and he kept thinking 'Does Rigby really mean that?'

Rigby then began to crack up laughing and said 'Naaah! Just kidding, I already know that we don't always have to be together,' Mordecai did a fake laugh along with him, but sighed in his head.

_'If only he knew...'_

* * *

'Alright, let's get some of the food out ready to go- Hey! What are you doing!?'

Mordecai stopped mid-sentenced as he saw Rigby pulling out a cake from underneath the glass dome that surrounded it. The raccoon slowly licked his lips and began to drool from the beautiful sight of the chocolate covered cake, made to perfection.

'You're gonna be mine, cake. We never even got a bite from you last time,' Rigby giggled, ready to take a large bite. Mordecai ran as fast as he could across the room, glaring towards his friend.

'Rigby, stop! Don't eat the cake!' Mordecai yelled.

'But, we can pay for it. Since the snacks aren't free, I'll pay half and you pay half,' Rigby sighed, then looked over again at the cake and was ready to sink his teeth into the chocolate covered beaut. Mordecai tackled Rigby, jumping on top of him and slamming him towards the ground while the cake went flying and landed against the wall. Rigby turned over on his back and looked up to the blue jay, while he pinned him down to the ground holding onto his arms.

'I was only gonna take one bite! And now, you've wrecked it!' Rigby complained, noticing that the cake was now uneatable. Mordecai still wrestled with his friend and glared towards him.

'How was I supposed to know that?!' the blue jay asked.

'Wow... Awkward...'

The two both looked up, to see Muscle Man and High Fives waiting there at the counter of the snack bar, looking down towards the two. Mordecai and Rigby were both in a very awkward position, but it took time for the two to notice until they looked at each other and jumped up in the air. Mordecai and Rigby both took a few steps away from each other and they both blushed after being in that awkward moment.

'Ha ha! That looked so wrong, guys. It looked as if you were-'

'SHUT IT, Muscle Man! We were wrestling over some cake,' Rigby yelled, throwing his arms in the air. Mordecai still continued to blush and turned his head away from being embarrassed and from being that close to Rigby.

'Sure, if that's what you say,' Muscle Man laughed sarcastically noticing Mordecai's light blush upon his face. He was about to say something about that, until High Fives poked him on the back.

'Come on, we've gotta get back to work,' he said to the slobby human, gesturing his hand towards the rest of the park.

'Fine. See you two losers later,' Muscle Man yelled, then walked behind High Fives and left the Snack Bar.

'What a jerk,' Rigby said, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Well, you shouldn't of tried to eat the cake!' Mordecai complained.

'I said we could pay for it!'

'I'm not wasting money on cake!'

'But, look! The cake has been wrecked anyway, so now we have to pay the full price,' Rigby yelled, grabbing a bit of the cake that stuck to the side of the wall. He gripped tightly onto the piece and threw it straight at Mordecai's face, landing right at his eyes. His face was now partly covered in the delicious chocolate icing and bits of it slowly dropped onto the ground. Mordecai jumped, as soon as he felt the cake touch his own face and closed his eyes tightly.

'You idiot, Rigby!' Mordecai complained, throwing his arms in the air. Mordecai grabbed another piece of the cake, throwing it towards his stomach and landed perfectly in the exact spot. The blue jay began to crack up laughing, pointing directly towards his friend. They both evilly smiled at each other and grabbed the first foods they saw, throwing them at each and turning the whole snack bar into a food fight war.

Hot dogs, buns, cake, rolls, chips, lollies, ice-cream all flew in the air, as they both threw as much food as they could at each other laughing and dodging the thrown food.

'Have some of this!' Rigby laughed, throwing a cupcake at his friend while Mordecai easily dodged.

'Missed me!' he teased, grabbing towards sandwich full of mayo and lettuce, which landed directly across Rigby's eyes. The two continued the foot fight and the raccoon slipped over on some cake, which made him fall on top of a mixture of food that was piled up on the ground while Mordecai pegged more food to his body. They were both covered in different flavors and mixtures, all up their arms and stomachs, most importantly their faces. That was until... The door opened. The two stopped as they heard the door click and they both looked at each other with worrying feelings, not knowing what to do. And standing there at the door... Was the Gumball machine.

Benson blinked a few times, trying to conjure what was going on in the room and stared blankly at the food pile that Rigby was lying in. There was food covered on the wall, floor and even the roof. Everything was a complete mess.

'Oh... Hi Ben-'

**'MORDECAI! RIGBY! YOU TWO BASTARDS ARE DEAD!'**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby sat outside the snack bar, covered in food and feeling completely guilty with what had just happened. They spent so much money on food, yet again and both looked at each other feeling horrible.

'You two... **IDIOTS! I CAN'T TRUST YOU WITH ANYTHING, CAN'T I!?'** Benson screamed, throwing his arms in the air and turning completely red in colour. They both had their arms crossed and looked towards the ground, sitting uncomfortably towards Bensons raging anger.

**'I CAN'T DO THIS! YOU TWO ARE FIRED! THAT IS IT! YOU TWO ARE NOT WORKING ANYMORE!'** Benson shouted, which made Mordecai and Rigby jump.

'What!?' Mordecai yelled.

'No! We can't loose our jobs! W-we'll pay for everything!' Rigby begged, getting onto his knees.

**'NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET YOU TWO TO WORK PROPERLY! YOU SLACKERS NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT!' **Benson yelled with pure anger.** 'MORDECAI, YOU KNOW HOW HARD LIFE IS FOR ME AT THE MOMENT! I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU! I CAN'T EVEN FEED MYSELF HALF THE TIME AND WHAT DO YOU TWO DO? WASTE MOST OF THE MONEY WE HAVE! I MIGHT NOT EVEN GET ANY PAY THIS WEEK THANKS TO YOU TWO!'**

Benson began to slightly cry and sniffed, as tears began to come to his eyes. He turned his head around and took a big breath, sighing as he continued to softly cry and wiped his nose with his metal hand. Mordecai and Rigby look down at the ground, feeling very bad for the innocent man. Rigby had obviously no idea about how much Benson was going through, but since Mordecai found out before, he felt completely terrible. He continued to look at the ground and breathed heavily in and out, being in a worried state but glanced over at his friend. Rigby held a shocked expression and his mouth was slightly open but then looked up towards the Gumball machine.

'I-I'm so sorry Benson. I had no idea...' Rigby explained. Benson turned around with an angry glare and said 'Get out. Both of you, **GET OUT NOW.** You can return back to the park when I'm ready for some responsible and good workers,'

Mordecai and Rigby both looked at each other, gulping at the exact same time and stood up from their seats. They quickly scattered away from the snack bar and walked down the path of the park.

'What now?' Rigby asked in a frustrated tone, dropping his arms. Mordecai sighed and replied 'We'll just have to go to a friends house for now. We can come back in a few days when Benson let's off some steam,'

'Alright. Good idea, but where could we stay at?' Rigby asked nodding his head to the sounds of his walking feet. The blue jay tapped his chin, thinking of where the could stay for the next few days.

'Hold up! I know! Eileen's house,' Rigby blurted out randomly. Mordecai stared at the raccoon and smiled slightly.

'Yeah, but would she let us stay?' Mordecai asked, thanking Rigby that he didn't bring up staying at Margaret's place in his thoughts.

'Her parents are really nice and I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all,' Rigby explained. They went back to the house and texted Eileen, who responded with an excited yes. Both of them walked down the stairs of the house when they saw Benson, staring at the two with his arms crossed.

'Uh, hey Benson. We just needed to text Eileen about-'

**'Just go!'** Benson yelled, looking at them directly with a fierce expression. They both gulped and ran out of the park, walking all the way to Eileen's house.

'Ugh. Why does she live so far away?' Rigby complained.

'Dude, she lives only three streets away from the park. You're just unfit,' Mordecai laughed. Rigby stood up straight and walked faster to catch up to his friend.

'No, I'm not! I'm healthy as ever,' Rigby pouted, crossing his arms. Mordecai continued to laugh and replied 'Sure, keep dreaming. Do you want to hop on my shoulders and carry you there?'

'Really?' Rigby asked with bright eyes.

'Oh, I was just joking. But if you really want to, then alright,' Mordecai replied, raising his eyebrow. He picked up Rigby and felt his fingers rush across the brown fur that covered he raccoon and placed him over his head, while Rigby hung on tightly to Mordecai's head.

'Alrighty! Now, to the Land of Ooo!' Rigby shouted, pointing his finger to down the road.

'Huh?'

'Oh, just another random reference. Like I said before, ignore them,'

'Oh, okay. Let's to then!' Mordecai exclaimed, running down the road. His feet began to run as fast as he could, holding onto Rigby's soft legs and making sure he was kept on secure. They arrived quickly at Eileen's house and were giggling with joy, but puffing after the run, even Rigby who did no running whatsoever. Mordecai knocked on the door loudly and Eileen stepped out with a surprised expression upon her face as she looked up to Mordecai and straight down to the raccoon.

'Oh! Hi guys! Welcome!' Eileen said in an excited tone, opening the door to welcome them inside. Rigby patted Eileen on the back and said 'Thanks for letting us stay,'

'No problem!' Eileen replied with a blush, fixing her glasses up properly. Mordecai walked in behind and remembered coming to her place not that long ago.

'Dad said you guys will have to sleep on the couches. Sorry about that...'

'No, that's okay! There's nothing to be sorry for,' Mordecai answered back with an encouraging smile. Eileen breathed a sigh of relief, only wanting comfort for the two.

'Also, I have to go to the coffee shop very soon to work, so I'm gonna get my work clothes. You guys can make yourselves at home and turn on the TV if you like,' Eileen explained with a smile, then walked up the stairs. Rigby hopped onto the couch, lying there with his hands behind his head while Mordecai re-thought over what Eileen had said...

_'...I have to go to the coffee shop very soon to work...'_

Mordecai froze and gulped, remembering the last time he had encountered with the red robin.

'What's wrong, man?' Rigby asked, noticing the blue jay's nervous expression. Mordecai glanced over to his best friend and replied 'N-nothing. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom right now... Alright?'

Mordecai sprinted up the stairs and saw Eileen coming out of the bathroom with a sweet smile when the two crashed into each other with a small bump.

'Whoops! Sorry, Mordecai!' she said with a jump. 'Is something wrong? You seem nervous,'

'N-nothing... Everything's perfectly normal,' Mordecai stuttered, avoiding her eyes. Eileen put her hands on her hips and squinted slightly saying 'No, it's not. I've heard things from Margaret about you "not being your usual self",'

Mordecai sighed loudly and said 'You promise not to tell anyone?' Eileen nodded in response and followed Mordecai into the bathroom, closing the door tightly.

'Well... Alright, I'll admit it right here. I-I-I... have a crush on Rigby!' Mordecai shouted, looking down towards the ground. Eileen stood there, blinking a few times and giggled.

'W-what?'

'That's so cute! You two would make a good pair,' Eileen giggled, covering her mouth.

'But, you like Rigby too-'

'Eh, I'll never be able to get a chance with him. Any other secrets?'

'Well... It started with me asking out Margaret. I got so depressed and realized that I truly did like Rigby. I told my dad and he was disgusted. Those horrible words he said to me... I couldn't believe it. He gave up on me. I told Benson later and he didn't mind... Until we got fired. And also, Margaret later asked me out and I said no, since I liked Rigby now and she's so mad at me and-'

'Whoa! Breath a little bit, Mordecai,' Eileen stated. The blue jay smiled and then breathed loudly, sucking in the air and said 'I guess that's really it,'

'I'm sorry for what has happened to you! You must've been through a lot. Hey, maybe I could help you get together with Rigby,'

'I don't think that would work...'

'Aw, come on Mordecai, hear me out! I can do it,' Eileen replied with an innocent smile upon her face. Mordecai looked down at the short mole, staring deep into her eyes as he kept thinking whether she would be great or not at helping him.

'Are you sure?'

Eileen nodded in return and said 'Maybe... You could tell him first of all, that you're gay-'

'Bi, actually,' Mordecai corrected her.

'Alright, Bi... And see how he reacts to that. Maybe that could work?'

'You think so?'

'Of course! And I'm sure he'll be fine with you confessing anyway. Rigby would be okay with it,' Eileen replied. Mordecai sighed loudly and palmed his face, as it slipped down off his feathers and replied 'Alright. I'll do it,'

'Yay! You'll do fine, don't worry. Now come on, let's go to the Coffee Shop,'

'I'm scared to go. Margaret hates me now,' Mordecai sighed, frowning as his stomach flipped nervously.

'No, she doesn't. I'm sure she doesn't anyway, it'll be fine,' Eileen answered back with a happy and cheery smile.

'I hope so...' Mordecai muttered.

* * *

The three all walked down the steps that lead them into the coffee shop. Rigby was bouncing down the steps, being his happy and usual self while talking to Eileen, who were both laughing and giggling together. Mordecai walked down behind the two feeling an extreme tad of nervousness rise in his stomach, hoping that Margaret would be busy today. He looked around downstairs and saw an average amount of people sitting there, making the blue jay feel a little less nervous than he was before, hoping that the customers would keep him busy.

'So, do you guys want anything? I can get it for you right now,' Eileen asked, almost getting ready to head in the back room. Rigby yelled 'Oooh! Yes please! I would just like a coffee,'

'Same with me,' Mordecai announced afterwards. They both handed their money to the small mole and she smiled back, heading in the kitchen yelling 'You guys don't have to stay here for my whole shift. You can go somewhere else if you like,'

Mordecai let out a large sigh of relief, wiping his forehead. He hadn't seen any sight of Margaret yet.

'Haha, is Margaret still angry at you?' Rigby asked, taking his place at an available table.

'Probably. I haven't see her since,' Mordecai replied, shrugging his shoulders and sitting next to Rigby.

'Hey, don't worry about her. You shouldn't worry anyway since you were the one that didn't want to go out with her,' Rigby said, trying to cheer the blue jay up. Mordecai looked up from the table, beginning to smile and replied 'Y-yeah. Yeah! You're right, Rigby. I was the one,'

'But I'm still curious, why didn't you want to get together with Margaret when that was your dream?' Rigby asked, raising his eyebrow.

'I... Uh, got over her. Yep, got over her. I realized that she's not the one,' Mordecai replied nervously.

'Then... Who is the one?'

Mordecai gulped and fiddled his fingers around together, thinking as hard as he could.

'W-well... Someone shorter than me. Someone kind and always happy, like in a bouncy sort of mood. They're cute and... and...' Mordecai announced, but stopped as he looked directly towards Rigby. His bright eyes shone upon him and how he sat there on the seat, made Mordecai feel nervous all over again until he broke down.

'Augh! I can't do this anymore, Rigby! I've been holding in a secret for ages and I haven't even told you all this time! I'm just afraid you won't accept my secret,' Mordecai burst out, looking directly into Rigby's eyes with worried and scared look. Rigby blinked a few times, not saying a word and replied 'Chill dude. Calm down. I'm your best friend. Of course you can trust me to keep the secret,'

'Are you that sure?'

'Of course, man! Now, what's the secret? Are you a Brony or something? Don't worry, I am too,'

'Bro- Wha-?' Mordecai asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

'Uh... Nothing,' Rigby nervously replied. 'Forget what I just said. It's an internet thing. So, what's the secret?'

_'Okay... Here it goes...'_ Mordecai thought, feeling more nervous than ever before and a dark feeling had risen in his stomach.

'Rigby... I-I-I'm...'

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter for now xD Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I really love all of your reviews and I know this isn't the best fanfiction ever, it's my first time writing slash that is more than just a chapter (or a one-shot). Thanks again! Also, towards the end there... If you don't know what a Brony is, it's a fan that enjoys the show 'My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic'. I highly recommend watching the show and if you think it's girly or whatnot, it's not. Along with Regular Show and a few other cartoons I like, it's one of my favourites :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Chapter Finally Here! Here Ya Go**

* * *

'I'm... I-I-I-'

'Hey Rigby, Mordecai. Fancy seeing you two here,'

Mordecai looked over behind Rigby, to see the familiar red robin looking at them with a bright and chirpy smile. However, she frowned when her eyes scanned across the blue jay and her left eyebrow raised, feeling as if she was annoyed by Mordecai's presence.

'Hey, Margaret! Long story, we're staying with Eileen for a few days,' Rigby began to talk. Mordecai sighed loudly and felt completely relieved. He was actually happy that Margaret was able to distract the small raccoon by accident. He felt too scared to tell the raccoon about his feelings... he just wanted to know how Rigby would've taken it.

'Really? Eileen must be lucky to have you there, Rigby,' Margaret said and winked at the raccoon, nudging his furry elbow giving in the hint about Eileen's crush. Rigby jokingly pouted his lips and raised his eyebrows, while crossing his arms over his chest.

'Pfth. Whatever! Anyway, Mordecai was going to tell me something important,' Rigby announced, turning back around to Mordecai. The blue jay's eyes lit up brightly and his heart began to race, feeling it pang against the side of his body over and over again. Nervousness rushed through his veins and he already started to sweat from when Rigby mentioned his name.

'Oh. What is it?' Margaret asked out of boredom. Ever since the last experience between the two, Margaret thought of the blue jay of less than a friend since Mordecai turned her down.

'I-I... don't think I can tell you Margaret. It's kinda a big secret,' Mordecai replied back quickly, feeling completely scared. Margaret glared at the blue jay in a slightly angry way, crossing her arms.

'Oh. So now that you've turned me down, you can't even talk to me, huh? You can't tell me anything?' Margaret asked.

'N-No! No, not at all! It's just... it's kinda a secret between Rigby and I. I don't think you'd like it,' Mordecai awkwardly replied, rubbing his other wing and glancing towards the ground, avoiding eye contact.

'I won't like it? Let me guess, I bet you're gonna tell Rigby not to hang out with me anymore. Am I right about that? Is that the secret?!' Margaret asked with anger. Rigby looked up at the two; glancing back and forth already dying to know the secret but wondered why Margaret couldn't hear it as well. Rigby knew that Margaret would never, ever tell a secret to anyone at all, but he just sat there, playing with his furry little feet. Eileen poked her head around the corner, listening to Margaret's conversation with Mordecai and wanted to know if he had told Rigby his secret. Eileen saw that Margaret was getting angry, she had thought the secret was about her so Eileen burst out from behind the corner and tugged on Margaret's work clothes.

'Um, Margaret... I know the secret and it's got nothing to do with you at all. I swear!' Eileen explained. Margaret looked down at the mole and raised her eyebrow, slightly beginning to believe Eileen.

'Wait... You know the secret, Eileen?' Rigby asked. Eileen nodded her head and looked down to the ground replying 'Yeah, it was a bit of a long story,'

'I still would like to know what he's hiding. He's been acting strange for the past month now and I want to know why,' Margaret said, crossing his arms together. Mordecai felt scared. He knew he had been acting strange for the past month... all because of that one secret that he had and feared the most if someone else other than Rigby knew about it.

'ALRIGHT! I-I-I'll tell the secret. I'm just afraid... you'll not like me afterwards, all of you...' Mordecai shouted and looked towards the ground, breathing heavily in and out.

'I-I-I... I'M BISEXUAL AND I HAVE A CRUSH ON RIGBY!' Mordecai screamed out. 'THERE I SAID IT!'

'RIGBY! For the past month, I've been acting pretty strange. That's all because I was so confused... After I asked Margaret out, she dumped me and you, Rigby were the only one that helped me happier. I couldn't fallen into deep depression, but you always cheered me up with your bright happy smile and positive attitude. You made me feel heaps better about life! I didn't know I had a crush on you first, but then I began to realize... I've told Skips, I've told Benson and I've told Eileen and they were all cool about it. I-I just feel embarrassed that I actually love my best friend. A true friend,' Mordecai blurted out all into one, blushing bright red and sweating from his forehead. Everything was silent. The only sound heard was the slight sounds of the outside and the sips of the only other man in the coffee shop who heard every word and his mouth was hung wide open with surprise.

Eileen felt so happy. She was so excited that Mordecai was able to confess his love and she clasped her hands together tight, beaming up at the blue jay. Margaret's facial expression was full of surprise and shock, with her eyes opened wide and not being able to say anything at all. But Rigby... Rigby looked down to the floor, then back at Mordecai with his mouth wide open and his eyebrows were raised, not knowing how to reply to Mordecai. Meanwhile on the stairs, Benson came into the coffee shop, thinking about before and thought he was a little too harsh on the two boys, wanting them back at work. Until he realized that Mordecai had just confessed his love, so, he stayed quiet and hid behind the stair rail, waiting to see what would happen next.

'Y-Y-You... Like me?' Rigby asked in a calm tone, pointing his finger towards Mordecai. He looked up, back at the raccoon and smiled nervously, replying 'Y-Yeah,'

'Well, I think that's just sick,' Margaret scoffed, walking away with her head held high. Mordecai slouched down and felt his stomach drop hearing that comment. _Sick._ She called that sick. He looked back down at the ground with shame and sighed loudly.

'You actually... LIKE ME?!' Rigby asked again. 'T-that's... that's...-'

Mordecai waited for what Rigby was about to say as his ears were burning, dying to know what the raccoon thought.

'That's?'

'That's... so... GROSS!'

Mordecai almost choked on his own breath. Were his ears tricking him or did he hear Rigby yell that it was gross for him to like the little raccoon? Mordecai looked back up with an alarmed facial expression and looked back at the raccoon. His eyebrows were pointed and his mouth was stammering.

'DUDE! YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME!? FOR THIS PAST MONTH NOW!? I-I-I... THAT'S DISGUSTING! For this whole month... you had a crush on me so whenever you were doing anything, you would think about me being your lover?!' Rigby shouted angrily. Mordecai blinked a few times, being horribly confused and had no idea why Rigby had said such mean things to him. A true friend would've replied kindly or at least awkwardly but he didn't expect Rigby to shout at him at all.

'And now, my best friend... Has become one of those FAGS?! Those dirty, rotten fags? AND THE WORST PART IS, I HAVE TO BE THAT SOMEONE THAT YOU LIKE!' Rigby yelled, standing on his chair and pointing towards the blue jay with an evil glare. Mordecai felt as if his heart exploded on the inside. He felt it crash into different sorts of pieces and could feel his stomach drop as he listened to every single word the Rigby said. His brain began to race fast and the blood through his body almost stopped flowing, making Mordecai feel almost as if he was going to faint and crash to the ground in any second. Those words hurt him so much, that it made Mordecai feel sick on the inside as his face became pale. Those words he used... Mordecai's worst nightmare had come true. That Rigby didn't accept the fact that he had liked him for the past month. It made Mordecai feel extremely sad and worse than he had ever had before. Benson was still hiding behind the stair rail, clasping his mouth with his two metal hands and heavily breathing into them. He couldn't believe what Rigby had said. Eileen held the exact same expression as Benson. The two were both shocked and stood still, feeling sorry for Mordecai but had no idea what to do.

Mordecai fell of his chair and crashed onto the ground, feeling his lifeless body slam against the floor almost getting ready to burst into tears. He stumbled upon the ground after standing up and ran out of the coffee shop has quick as he could, making sure not to trip over anything as he ran up the stairs not noticing Benson as tears began to run down his face. He never cried. Mordecai barely ever cried at all, unless it's 'A Very Happy Bride'. But this crying got caused by pain.

'MORDECAI! WAIT!' Benson yelled, standing up and shouting to him as he slammed the coffee shop door in his face. Mordecai ignored Benson's cries from the coffee shop and darted down the street, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He arrived at the house with no time to spare and ran into his room, slamming the door as hard as he could and kicked he floor hard with his right foot feeling a mixture between anger and utter sadness.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M SO STUPID! I SHOULD'VE NEVER HAD A CRUSH ON RIGBY! WHY'D THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?' Mordecai yelled at the top of his lungs. He paused for a moment, until bursting into tears and holding his face tight with his hands to stop the uncontrollable flow of the drops that sprung from his face. He wailed loudly and sat down in the corner of his bedroom, crying.

Non-stop crying.

All because of Rigby.

* * *

Rigby stood there on the seat, feeling completely shocked. Eileen glared towards the raccoon and for once, she was very mad at the way he acted.

'Rigby... What did you do?!' Eileen asked desperately, holding her hands out in confusion looking up to the raccoon. Rigby felt horribly guilty now. After going over what he had said before, Rigby realized that is was the most harshest things he had ever said to his friend.

'RIGBY, y-you idiot!'

Rigby glanced up to the stairs, watching Benson walk down with a disappointed and angry facial expression with his arms crossed over his chest. Benson looked over at the raccoon and mumbled 'Rigby... Do you know how much you've upset Mordecai?'

'I-I-I-'

'WELL! Spit it out!' Benson shouted loudly, leaning forward to the raccoon with a scary stare. Rigby said nothing. He stood there, sweating all over and gulped slowly re-thinking everything all over again.

'Rigby, have you actually ever been in love?!' Benson asked.

'No, not really,'

'How about if you were in Mordecai's position. Your best friend! You yelled at him, said nasty words to him and worst of all... You called him a fag. IMAGINE IF YOU WERE HIM!?' Benson shrieked loudly, spreading his arms out and slapping Rigby's cheek with his metal hand. Rigby's face flew sidewards and his cheek stung only for a few moments, but he rubbed it with his hand so the pain would go away.

'I'm sorry...'

'I don't think Mordecai will accept sorry. He'll probably never forgive you again, ever,' Benson finally announced, then walked out the door. He knew Mordecai's pain. Even if the Gumball machine didn't know about love, he did know that hurting people's feelings was the worst thing in the world. He had experienced it when he was little. And no-one had forgiven him ever.

'I'm very disappointed in you Rigby,' was all Eileen said and walked off back into the kitchen. Rigby stood there for a few moments until saying 'W-what have I done?'

'WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?!' Rigby yelled loudly, realizing his mistakes. His worringly looked down to the floor and spreading his arms out.

'Those words I had said… I'M A DIRTY, ROTTEN FRIEND! WHY THE HELL DID I SAY ALL THAT?!' Rigby yelled loudly, sniffing away tears. 'Benson's right. He's never going to forgive me! I just don't like gay relationships but… W-why did I said that to my best friend?! I COULD'VE SAID SOMETHING NICER BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!'

Rigby was just too confused at that exact moment to do anything else but whimper loudly and felt terrified of what was to happen next. He had hurt Mordecai. His best friend.

'I can't believe it… *sniff*. He'll hate me forever. All because of these i-issue's I have with g-gay people. Dammit, WHY CAN'T I EVER ACCEPT THEM?! There's just a feeling that I can't…'

'You can,'

Rigby looked over at the man sitting at one of the coffee tables. He had been sitting there the whole time and watched every little thing that had happened in that entire scene. He got up from where he was sitting and walked past the raccoon saying 'You can. It's simple and easy. There's nothing wrong with it at all, just think about that,'

He walked up the stairs of the coffee shop and went out. Rigby stayed silent for that moment and thought about what he had just said. He wiped his face with his hand and thought hard.

'Y-yeah. I guess I can!' Rigby said with a bright smile, but sunk as he remembered the way he acted towards Mordecai. 'I should go see him. We really need to talk,'

'Where are you going?' Margaret asked, who walked out to the counter from the back room. Rigby looked straight up directly at the red robin and replied 'To see Mordecai. I really need to apologize,'

'Why bother? I can't believe I even ever liked him. Don't fall in love with him, Rigby,' Margaret warned with a dark glare. Rigby crossed his arms, feeling annoyed that Margaret was hating on his best friend.

'Shut-up, Margaret. You've been a horror this entire time. You ruined his life! At least I was able to save him, instead of getting into deep depression,' Rigby replied angrily, staring back at her with an evil eye. Margaret raised her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes.

'I've been called worse,'

'You've changed, Margaret. You've changed terribly,' Rigby finally said, walking up the stairs and running out of the coffee shop.

'Now, I really need to talk to Mordecai!' he thought nervously, running along the sidewalk.

* * *

**More to come soon! I'm back at school now, so that pretty much sucks. Plus, I'm having an operation on Monday DX I'm hoping that this chapter wasn't bad. I've never ever written anything like this before at all xD Thank-you all for the reviews! I love you so much, in a Fanfic friend way of course C: Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

He was lost. Too lost. He felt has if had suddenly drowned and everything poured upon him like a giant, blue wave forcing him to leave his whole, entire body way down low to a dark pit of despair. He felt lonely and sad, yet confused at the same time from the remarks he had received from earlier that day but he knew he had been emotionally beaten, almost to death by the hatred words he had heard. It felt as if his heart just shattered into a million pieces, destroying his whole life and feelings he had for the one he truly loved... The one... He loved...

'My life... is ruined... My whole _*sniff*_ life is ruined...'

Mordecai was lying on his bed, curled up with the covers over his body and stared directly towards the wall besides him. His face was still wet with tears after sobbing slightly beforehand when he had just arrived back at the house, sniffing every now and then. His heavy thoughts throbbed painfully through his mind, giving him a nasty headache that he wished would stop, but couldn't because he couldn't stop thinking about today. His blue feathers were already begin to ruffle and almost tangle together, looking like a big, horrible mess, hanging onto the sheets tightly with his wing and then closed his eyes.

'Why did this *sniff* h-have to happen to me... Why is this just too confusing for me to handle?!' Mordecai asked himself inside his own thoughts, trying to at least get some sleep but failed. His mind was racing fast with all different things that kept popping in his head. Almost as if there were voices...

_'Knew it. Rigby hates you now,'_

_'He called you a FAG. I don't think he'll be friends with you anymore,'_

_'He would never, ever love you. AT ALL. Especially after what happened today,'_

'SHUT-UP!' Mordecai shouted aloud, trying to make the small voices disappear. Eventually, they did. Mordecai began to sniffle some more and fell asleep to the sound of the voices leaving his mind...

* * *

'Hey, watch where you're going!'

'SORRY!'

Rigby's ran as fast as he could across the pavement from the Coffee Shop. His placed his hands upon the ground to pick up speed and treaded upon the path that was leading him. He needed to reach Mordecai as quick as he could, but he had no idea where he was at all so he started off going to the park, hoping that the blue jay would be there. He skidded along the ground, almost crashing into the many people who were walking in the opposite direction and got annoyed by the raccoon's fast speed.

Why did he say all that trash? Why did he do it?

Why?

**WHY!?**

That's all Rigby could think about. He didn't want to hurt Mordecai at all. He accidentally said all those rude things to him and completely upset his best friend. He felt so bad and terrible, he didn't even want to know how badly Mordecai was taking it. Stepping through the park, he ran across the path and saw Skips, busily working by cutting of a bunch of leaves off a hedge on the grass, snipping it well and perfect.

'SKIPS!' Rigby yelled, jumping on his two feet and running towards Skips. Skips looked up from the hedge and saw the raccoon frantically running towards him, waving his hands in the air with a worried expression.

'Skips! Have you seen Mordecai!?' Rigby asked, puffing slightly and looked up to the white yeti.

'Yeah. I did... It was only for a second, but I saw him run past this area of the park,' Skips replied. 'Why do you need him so badly?'

Rigby sighed loudly and a sad expression came across his face, feeling already terrible to remember the situation he was just in. He decided to explain to Skips what had happened, hoping that he would be able to help. He brightly opened his eyes as Rigby explained what had happened and he frowned at the raccoon.

'... A-and now, I-I'm afraid he won't forgive me! E-ever again!' Rigby finished off, feeling his eyes swell with tears and then he let everything out. He burst in tears and tried covering his eyes, wiping them with his small hands while looking towards the ground. He hated crying in front of people, but he had to anyway.

'Hmm, you're in a very big problem here. I remember when Mordecai told me how he liked you and I thought you would be okay with. I'm pretty disappointed in you Rigby,' Skips said with a frown. Rigby sniffed and looked up at the white yeti with his eyes full of tears, replying 'I-I know. I shouldn't of never said that before! He really is a g-great friend and I can't believe it!'

'You need to find him as soon as you can,' Skips explained.

'What if he won't forgive me?'

'I'm sure he will. If he doesn't, then you'll know you had hurt his feelings bad and wait for a few days before talking to him again,'

'T-thanks Skips,' Rigby said with a smile, wiping his eyes with his left hand. Rigby ran off down the path again, feeling at least a bit better than he was before. Skips always knew what to do.

'Mordecai… I'm so sorry…' Rigby whispered, closing his eyes slightly while running down the path. 'I-I'm so sorry…'

* * *

'Hello? Mordecai? It's me, Pops!' a bright and happy voice said with delight outside of Mordecai's door. Pops stood there, standing patiently and rocking back and forth on the edge of his shoes, smiling like a little child on a Christmas Day. He held his hands behind his back and continued to wait.

'Mordecai? _Heeellooooo?_' he asked again, knocking on the door quietly with his hand. Pops heard moving sound from the room and heard Mordecai say 'Go… away,'

'Is something the matter?' Pops wondered aloud, rubbing his chin with his hand. No reply was heard from inside the room. Pops felt very concerned at this moment, Mordecai was never like this at all, ever since Pops never knew about Mordecai almost going into depression. Pops knocked on the door again, hoping he would answer this time but all he heard was 'Please, Pops. Go away, now. I'm sorry, but I really need some alone time,'

'I can help! If something's wrong I'll always be-'

'POPS. GO AWAY, PLEASE! LEAVE NOW!' Mordecai shouted from the room with rage. Pops took a step back, noticing that Mordecai's annoyed yell was a warning to the lollipop. Pops looked at the door with a sad look, feeling terrible that he made Mordecai yell at him in an angry tone. Pops whimpered slightly, before stepping back a few more steps and rushing down the stairs, holding his hands up to his chin. He arrived down the stairs, seeing Benson walk inside.

'Benson! Benson!' Pops cried, rushing over to Benson's side. 'Mordecai is not feeling well!'

'It's okay, Pops. I know what's going on. Look, you just stay down here and I'll go talk to him,' Benson explained, patting Pops on the back and leading him to the lounge room. Pops nodded in response and Benson walked up the stairs, knocking on the door.

'Hey, it's me, Benson,'

'Seriously…' Mordecai muttered from inside his room. 'Go, away. Now,'

Benson opened the door anyways, creaking open as he pushed his head through the his bedroom. It was extremely dark and a mess. Some of Rigby's clothes from his bed got pushed onto the floor, some of their comic books were spread around the room and lying in his own bed, was Mordecai, faced towards the wall with his eyes shut closed tightly. Benson crept in, avoiding the mess that was everywhere all over the floor and went over to Mordecai's side, only able to see his back.

'Mordecai… I-'

'I said… Go AWAY,' Mordecai muttered loudly, lifting up his head and looking towards the gumball machine with an angry expression. His feathers had been all ruffled and his eyes were obviously still red from crying too much before. He looked tired and stressed, with his eyes half closed.

'Please, Mordecai. Can you listen-'

'I SAID "GO AWAY". PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME BE SO I CAN JUST DIE IN MY OWN BEDROOM ALONE,' Mordecai yelled loudly, sitting up and looking directly towards Benson with anger. Benson was quite shocked to see Mordecai as angry as this. He had never seen the blue jay full of rage before, since he always had a laid back personality. Benson shook his head and replied 'No, I'm not going until I talk to you,'

'**LISTEN BENSON. GO AWAY.** I DON'T WANT ANY HELP. I JUST WANT TO DIE HERE, BECAUSE I KNOW I'LL NEVER FIND LOVE. I'VE HAD TOO MANY PROBLEMS LATELY AND NOW I KNOW MY BEST FRIEND WILL HATE ME FOR LIFE. WHAT'S THE POINT WHEN THE ONLY PERSON YOU CAN PROPERLY TRUST HATES YOU?! THE ONLY PERSON YOU CARED ABOUT… THEY NOW HATE YOU FOREVER. WHAT'S EVEN THE POINT OF LEAVING!? I AM DONE WITH LIFE,' Mordecai screamed, clutching his fists tightly together and yelling towards the gumball machine with pure anger. Benson jumped as soon as he began to yell, not knowing what to do. Because what Mordecai said was true…

'I've been through the same Mordecai,' Benson quietly said in an unusual tone. 'Remember? I haven't even found proper love yet,'

'You have many chances. Heaps of chicks would fall for you any day. But I'm a stupid, bi-sexual bird, only wanting my best friend to love me back. Rejecting me… I'll live alone, so , what's the point of living on?!' Mordecai continued, raising his arms in the air and getting up from the bed. Benson's eyes opened wide in alarm and he ran over to the door, along side the blue jay.

'Wait! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!' Benson shouted, demanding to know an answer.

'To kill myself. And I don't want anyone to stop me!' Mordecai shouted back, pushing the gumball machine to the side, causing him the fall over onto the ground. Mordecai ran out of the door and down the stairs, while Benson felt pain in the left side of his body, hearing the door slam shut from the house. Benson jumped up worryingly and thought 'No, no. This can't be possible! **HE'S NOT GOING TO REALLY KILL HIMSELF?!'**

'MORDECAI! COME BACK HERE NOW!' Benson shouted, running down the stairs and following him towards wherever he was going. Mordecai was a fast runner. Very fast. He was much further ahead of Benson and ran through all the trees in the park, dodging everything that was in his way. His arms pumped fast, feeling his blood rush through his veins, as tears began to pour out of his eyes again. He lept over rocks and went to areas of the town where he knew no-one could find him. He headed towards a forest, full of tall trees and he knew towards the edge of the forest, was a giant cliff. That's where he was heading to.

_'Yes… Go and kill yourself,'_

_'You're making the right choice!'_

The voices pounded against the side of his head, as his legs sped up even faster and faster, going at a fast speed. It was already getting late, as the sun began to finish setting and the sky got darker, heading towards the night. The forest was already beginning to get cold, but that didn't matter. He just wanted to die and that was it. Leave Earth for good because no-one could love him at all.

* * *

Benson headed down the steps, spotting Rigby heading up towards the house. Benson felt happy to see the raccoon, but of course he was still mad at him at the same time.

'RIGBY!' Benson shouted, running over to face him directly.

'HAVE YOU SEEN MORDECAI?! I NEED TO SPEAK TO HIM!' Rigby asked, looking up at the gumball machine. Benson looked down at him with a devastating expression, placing one of his cold, hard, metal hands upon the glass of his face and closed his eyes.

'Mordecai… H-he… Has gone to kill himself. AND WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW!'

'**WHAT?!'**

* * *

**Sorry for the rushy ending. Oh no! Mordecai wants to kill himself?! Wait until the next chapter to find out what happens after :) Naw, Benson's being nice, isn't he? Anyway… I just want to thank-you all for the reviews! I love you all so much! I get so happy seeing beautiful and awesome reviews from all of you fantastic people, it makes me so happy :D**

**Hope this wasn't a sucky chapter. Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter uuuuup! Now, read...**

* * *

'He's gone.. to kill himself...'

Those words... Used all in the same sentence... Hit against the inside of his brain and pounded through his ears giving him an awful headache. Rigby's heart dropped and felt as if it shattered in millions of tiny pieces, as if someone had punched the upper part of his body. His arms and legs began to tremble, leaving Rigby almost lost for words and he closed his eyes tightly. He felt completely shocked and almost felt as if he was going to faint any second, feeling quite light-head and confused. He opened his eyes again and wobbled side to side for a few seconds, regaining his balance as he shook his head and held his fists tight.

'No... No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO HE'S NOT,'

'But Rigby! He is! We need to get him-'

**'NO HE'S NOT!'** Rigby screamed, marching quickly down the pathway of the park. Benson ran behind him, as they went faster and faster through the park. Rigby burst into tears, feeling the soft drops fall down onto his fur and whimpered ever so slightly, pumping his arms as fast as he could. Benson noticed Rigby's expressive feelings and patted him on the back for support awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

His best friend was about to die.

**'WHICH WAY DID HE GO!?'** Rigby yelled in a frustrated tone, wiping his eyes with his arm.

'I-I think he went towards the right!' Benson replied, noticing another pathway, leading out of the park and into a nearby forest. Rigby skidded on his two feet, as he came across the exiting path and hopped on all fours, gaining more speed. His tail waved side to side in the wind and his face held a determined expression, but he felt scared. His best friend was about to die or he could've already been dead and killed himself. The only one in Rigby's life he truly cared about... The one he was always with making jokes, having fun and actually understood Rigby, liking him for who he was. If he had left, a huge hole would've been in Rigby's life forever. A hole full of despair and darkness... And there was no way to fill that hole back up. Those thoughts chased through Rigby's own head which caused him to gulp and breath loudly, feeling himself cry as he continued to run across through to the edge of the park. Benson was slowly falling behind and already felt out of breath, but continued to follow the raccoon on his small journey...

...his small journey, to save his best friend from killing himself.

'I-I don't want to loose you, Mordecai!' Rigby whispered, wiping his nose. 'Not my best friend... I-I'm so sorry,'

Rigby's eyes tightened and he almost tripped over a few rocks, trying to regain his balance by hopping onto two feet yet again. The forest was up ahead, he just needed to cross a busy road full of cars driving up and down the street. He stepped onto the road, hoping that no car would crash into him and cause him damage. The road was quite clear as soon as he looked to cross. He had to run anyways, this was a life or death situation.

'WATCH OUT!'

Rigby looked up to see a car speeding towards him and swerved to the left, almost crashing into a car on the other side of the road. The man from the car breathed heavily and yelled out the window 'YOU FREAKIN' JERK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!'

Rigby reached the edge of the road and turned around, with his eyes full of tears.

'MY FRIEND IS ABOUT TO DIE. CROSSING THIS ROAD IS THE ONLY WAY!' Rigby shouted to the man and ran through the forest. Benson caught up to the busy street and stopped, staring at two cars who had almost crashed into each other and covered the entire road. Other cars were beeping their horns, wanting to get through while Benson stood there thinking 'If Rigby caused this, then he must be an amazing friend, trying to run through this road to save Mordecai. I wish I had a friend that cared for me when I was younger...' Benson quickly passed through the cars, slipping through were there was space because of the huge traffic jam Rigby had caused and finally got to the otherside.

'I hope Mordecai's okay...'

* * *

The clouds were forming overhead of the forest, bringing darkness to the area. The clouds boomed loudly, along with lightning which brightened the whole sky for a few moments. Mordecai reached to the edge of the forest, stopping as soon as he saw that he was on top of a giant cliff. He stood right on the edge and stared down, seeing nothing but the trees and flat lands of another forest further down below. He closed his eyes for a few moments, feeling the wind rush against his almost dead body and ruffle his feathers along with the swaying of the air. Tonight was his final moment... His last night to live. Because, what was the point of living when the person you love hated you? What was the point when he called you a fag? What was the point when you knew that your best friend now hated you? The only bright thing in his life was gone, it left him. The only thing stopping to falling into depression and killing himself, to end his life. But, that light left and betrayed him, called him awful words and never wanted to be friends again. His almost killed Mordecai to think what had happened. It was like it was pulling him down with a large weight on his back and the only way to release that weight was to give up on it... Give up on it and just stop, once and for all.

'No-one will miss me... My only friend was Rigby...' Mordecai muttered. 'Margaret hates me, Muscleman is always rude, HFG barely ever talked to me...'

He sighed.

'I guess the only one's to miss me would be Eileen and Skips. Benson too... I-I don't want to see them knowing that I'll be dead...'

_'Just do it,'_

A whisper ran through his own mind, which caused Mordecai to turn around, wondering if someone was actually telling him to do so in real life. But yet again, it was just all in his head.

_'Jump off. Those 3 won't even miss you,'_

_'Yeah... And Rigby wouldn't care if you killed yourself,'_

_'Y-yes he would. Even thought he hates me, h-he would at least be a little upset,'_ Mordecai thought to himself.

_'No... He wouldn't,'_ the voices evilly whispered. 'Why would he miss you when you're the most hated thing to him?'

Mordecai shut his eyes tight and hit himself hard on his head with both of his wings, trying to make the voices disappear.

'Shut-up... Shut-up... Please, go away,' Mordecai asked painfully, stepping back a step from the cliff.

_'We will, only if you jump,'_

'Yeah? Well, I'm gonna do it very soon,' Mordecai muttered, looking over the edge of the cliff with a frown. He stared down below and sighed loudly, feeling tempted to jump any second now...

* * *

'MORDECAI! MORDECAI! MAN, PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU!?' Rigby screamed. A few birds from the trees above got scared of Rigby's loud shrieking and flew away, feeling quite annoyed. Every tree looked the same... He had a feeling that Mordecai was close though, so he kept running through the forest. He was crying still, trying to make out where he was going due to his tears causing his vision to go completely blurry.

'W-what's the use... He's probably a-already dead!' Rigby said to himself, wiping his nose and sniffing loudly, turning to the right. He spotted a large area with just a bunch of grass and a few trees, noticing that it was the edge of a cliff. He scooted closer, hoping that he would see his best friend by looking around one of the tall trees which stood right before the grass area.

Rigby moved closer and closer, noticing someone was standing there right before the edge of the cliff but could barely see because of how dark it has gotten and how blurry Rigby's eyes were, still full of tears.

'E-excuse me, sir?' Rigby asked walking around the tree and walking closer to the mysterious figure. 'My best friend... Has g-gone and...'

The figure turned around and the lightning above flashed brightly, revealing the figure to be Mordecai.

'MORDECAI! MORDECAI! MAN, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!' Rigby yelled feeling joyful and so excited to see him standing there. Mordecai glared at the raccoon, taking a step back closer to the cliff and feeling the dirt on the edge, sliding of the cliff right behind him.

'Rigby... Y-you found me,' Mordecai mumbled, looking towards the ground. 'Go away...'

'But, Mordecai! I found you!'

'Go away, please Rigby! Now!'

'But-'

**'I SAID GO AWAY, RIGBY!'** Mordecai shouted which caused Rigby to jump in surprise. 'Look, I'm killing myself and that is final! You don't like me, Margaret hates me and it feels like I don't exist to anyone! I bet you still hate me. So, what's the point in living when the only person I truly liked hated me back!?'

'Mordecai... I-I'm sorry! And of course, I still like you!' Rigby replied in an awkward tone, having no idea how to respond. Mordecai frowned and looked down at the raccoon with glare. He fists were clutched tight together and he felt like bursting into tears at that moment, but he was too angry and full of suicidal rage to cry. He just wanted to die straight away, right then, right now.

'Sure... How am I supposed to believe that after all you've done to me?!' Mordecai asked, taking another step back. 'You hate me. I have no-one else to love so I'm leaving,'

'NO! MORDECAI!' Rigby jumped from his two feet and tightly held onto Mordecai's skinny legs, which were so dangerously close towards the edge of the cliff. 'DON'T YOU DARE JUMP!'

Rigby hung onto Mordecai's legs for his dear life, tightly wrapping his furry arms around them and began to cry again. He buried his face into the ground and burst into tears, trying as hard as he could to pull him back, further away from the edge of the cliff. Mordecai stared down at the raccoon with a crazed look in his eye and tried pushing Rigby off away from the edge of the cliff with his wings, but Rigby held on as best as he could.

'P-please... I need you! Just... **DON'T JUMP!'**

'I'm doing it,' Mordecai replied, trying to kick the raccoon off his foot and achieved his short goal. He took another step back and said 'Goodbye, Rigby,'

Rigby's eyes opened wide and Mordecai let his feet release off the edge of the cliff, closing his eyes tightly and slowly falling off in a slow type manner, until something grabbed onto his wing. Mordecai opened his eyes and stared up, seeing a furry arm tightly holding onto his wing. Right now, he was dangling off the edge, seeing the raccoon leaning over the cliff and tightly gripping onto his feathers with a frustrated face.

'RIGBY, LET GO!' Mordecai yelled. Rigby was struggling. Mordecai was much bigger than he was and holding just onto his wing was much harder than he thought.

'N-no! I don't want my best friend to die on me!' Rigby yelled, looking directly into Mordecai's eyes with a sweet sound in his voice.

'You hate me. What's the point?'

Rigby, still partly crying, became frustrated and let out a big scream of anger. He didn't want his friend to go... At all.

'I DON'T HATE YOU. I WAS AN IDIOT TO SAY ALL THOSE THINGS, I-I WASN'T THINKING AND I AM SUCH A STUPID, DUMB, FUCKING FRIEND... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EXIST. BUT, I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE MY BEST FRIEND AND SUICIDE IS NOT THE ANSWER. I'M SORRY I MADE YOU UPSET... I-I FEEL HORRIBLE AND STUPID! MY HEART BROKE TO SEE YOU SO DEPRESSED AND I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN BENSON TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE! AND NOW, YOU'RE DANGLING OFF A CLIFF AND I WANT YOU TO STAY ALIVE! BECAUSE, I-I-I LOVE YOU MORDECAI. I TRULY DO! MORE THAN A FRIEND!' Rigby yelled, bursting into tears and trying as hard as he could to pull his friend up onto land. Mordecai's eyes opened wide and all the voices left his mind.

_'More... Than a friend?'_ Mordecai thought to himself, looking down towards the forest below and began to think.

'D-do you truly mean that?' Mordecai asked in surprise, looking up to the raccoon with bright eyes.

'OF COURSE I DO MAN! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND I REALLY, REALLY DO LOVE YOU! I NEVER MEANT THAT CRAP. I WAS JUST SHOCKED AT FIRST BUT YOU MADE ME REALIZE... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MAN!' Rigby shouted, pulling him up as best he could. Mordecai shook his head and opened his eyes, looking down towards the dark scenery of the forest below and forgot how far it was. A click happened in his own mind, convincing him to not commit suicide anymore... Rigby's amazing speech filled a huge hole in Mordecai's heart and he felt more happier than ever. He smiled brightly... Until he remembered that he was on the edge of a cliff, dangling there.

'Aw, crap! I-I don't want to die anymore! I don't want to make you upset, Rigby,' Mordecai said with a bright smile, staring deeply into Rigby's eyes. Mordecai pushed his feet against the rocks on the edge of the cliff, trying his hardest to pull himself upwards while Rigby pulled his wing, desperately hoping he would make it up here alive. They both grinned at each other and Mordecai was almost there, grunting loudly and putting all the support into his arms and legs as he almost got up over to the top of the cliff.

That was until... The rock beneath Mordecai's foot slipped... The rock beneath his foot cracked in half, which caused Mordecai to slip, who jumped in surprise and fell from Rigby's grip.

'MORDECAAAAAAI!'

* * *

**Dundunduuuun. A literal cliff hanger! Get it? Because he was hanging off a cliff and this a cliffhanger until the next chapter? Get it!? ...That's the joke.**

**Nope! It's not done yet! Geez, this was hard to write so I apologize if it's not any good D: I've gotten such lovely reviews and PM's from this story, thank-you all so much! I love you all 3 I do hope this is not all confusing xD And Mordecai slipped! Mwah ha ha, I'm evil :D You'll have to find out what happens next!**

**Thanks again my lovely readers! C:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go! C:**

'MORDECAAAAAAIIII!'

It happened so fast... Only just seconds ago was Rigby and Mordecai, finally accepting each other in a happy mood with the raccoon helping the blue jay up from the edge of the cliff. But... That suddenly changed when Mordecai's weak feet slipped down against the side of the rocks and dropped, along with his body and fell. His heart dropped, as his body began to fall from the cliff and he was too scared to scream, so, he fell with silence. As soon as Rigby felt Mordecai's wing leaving his own furry hand, his eyes opened wide and his own body leant out forward, trying to reach over to the blue jay and see if he was able to grab onto him, but he missed. Rigby screamed in horror, looking down from the cliff and seeing Mordecai, falling to his own doom. Shouting his name, Rigby hung onto the rocks and desperately screamed for help.

As Mordecai fell, he was only able to see Rigby's shocked face become smaller and smaller, coming close towards his death... He was too shocked to yell at all and he closed his eyes, seeing memories pass through his own mind in a quick blur.

He saw him with his parents at a young age, meeting Rigby, going through school, graduating, going to art school, working at the park, slacking off with Rigby, playing video games with Rigby, shouting quotes with Rigby, reading comics with Rigby...

Rigby. He mainly saw Rigby.

He saw him getting rejected by Margaret, receiving rejection by his dad, being asked out by the red robin again, telling Eileen, telling Rigby his true feelings and almost committing suicide. Rigby was a huge part of his life and now he thought...

'I'm dying. I'M DYING AND I DON'T WANT TO!'

He slammed against the ground, in the most unimaginable pain he had ever been in. His whole body almost shattered into a million pieces, because of the pain the fall gave him. His wings dropped out against the side of his body, also hitting the ground in the process and from that moment, Mordecai knew he wasn't going to survive. The pain from hitting the ground was too much for a living being to handle... It was impossible.

He felt his head spin and began to slowly pass out, trying to yell because of how much his body was hurting but he just couldn't. Nothing escaped his mouth. His eyes began to close and the last thing he saw was blood rushing from his stomach and his arms...

'My life is over...' he thought, feeling his brain shut down, along with his lifeless and unworthy body.

* * *

Rigby froze. His mouth was widely hanging open, saying nothing but loud squeaks that came from his vocal chords. His left hand was hanging out in front of him, which was trembling and began to shake more and more. He had no idea what to say. He was in a state of confusion, which caused his brain to spin and he almost felt as if he were going to faint in seconds to come.

'M-M-M-MORDECAI!?' Rigby finally yelled as loud as he could, desperately wanting to hear a reply. But, nothing was heard. He gasped loudly and felt his own breath shaking in horror.

'MORDECAI!?' Rigby shouted again. No response.

'No... NO. NO! NONONONONONONO!' Rigby screamed, burying his face on the edge of the cliff, using his hands to pull out some of his fur in utter frustration.

He cried.

He began to cry again and burst into tears. He fell down onto his knees and tightened his hands into a fist, which were shaking unusually fast. He then fell flat onto the dirt, hitting his head onto the ground, as the tears began to drop onto the dirt below while he scrunched up his face with hopelessness.

'Rigby! RIGBY!' Benson shouted, walking past a few tall trees that stood in his way. He grabbed onto one with his metal hands and poked his head around the side, scanning the view. Right there, almost in front of him was Rigby, crying there on his own and had his face buried into the dirt on the edge of the cliff.

Benson opened up his eyes and thought 'Ohno... Oh dear, God! No!'

Benson began to tremble himself, realizing the fact that Rigby wasn't there in time to save him. He lost... His best friend. Benson understood, due to the time his friend Dave got killed... But, this was horrifying to see Rigby's best friend committing suicide on his own.

He slowly walked towards the raccoon, stepping one foot at a time and dropped onto his knees besides Rigby. Benson sadly sighed and closed his eyes tightly, feeling a small tear escape while bowing his head towards the ground.

'I-I'm guessing h-he's gone...' Benson said aloud in a quiet tone. Rigby looked up furiously, with his head faced forwards and looking out into the open. He stood up on two feet and then... He jumped.

He jumped off the cliff with his left foot forwards in the air and his arms high in the sky. Benson almost choked on his own breath and he stood up himself, just after Rigby had jumped. He leant out forwards, trying to catch the raccoon in his hands, but he was too far out into the open and Rigby fell.

Benson almost screamed in horror and looked down from the edge of the cliff... Until he realized that Rigby had jumped on top of a tree and landed on the branch right below the edge of the cliff, swinging from branch to branch with his supporting arms.

'WHAT THE FU-'

'I'M COMING FOR YOU MORDECAI!' Rigby shouted from down below, climbing down as fast as he could from tree to tree. Benson let out a large sigh of relief. He thought that the raccoon had decided to kill himself but doing the exact same as Mordecai did... But he was only going down to see his best friend. Benson looked down and saw Rigby climbing down, all over the trees with his hands clinging tightly onto the bark as he jumped. He almost looked like an angel... An angel to help his best friend in need.

'Go, Rigby... I-I really hope Mordecai isn't dead,' Benson whispered to himself with a gulp.

* * *

'MORDECAI!'

Rigby was sliding down on the edge of the closest tree towards the ground, with his arms wrapped around the brown bark, carefully letting himself down upon the dirt below. His feet landed against the ground and his turned his whole body around as fat as he could, turning over to see where Mordecai was. The blue jay was lying there, with his arm dripping with red, dark blood that stained his feathers and a small puddle of it was seeping into the dirt. His face was pale and his eyes were closed, gently shut with his mouth just slightly open. His right arm was lying over on top of his body, next to his arm with the blood and his legs looked horribly disfigured which made Rigby squeak.

Even just looking at the blue jay was uncomfortable. Rigby took a few steps closer towards Mordecai and fell onto his knees, feeling slightly faint and lightheaded. His eyes began to drip with tears yet again and his mouth began to tremble. He kneeled there, right next to Mordecai's body.

'I-I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... THIS WAS MY FAULT! WHY DID MORDECAI HAVE TO DIE!? I-IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!' Rigby shouted, bursting into tears and leaning his face on Mordecai's neck, crying into his feathers, desperately gripping on his body.

'I JUST WANT YOU TO BE ALIVE! I-I LOVE YOU, BUT NOW YOU'RE DEAD... Y-you're now dead...' Rigby continued, closing his eyes and tightening his fists, kicking the ground with anger.

Behind him, a bright light began to burst from the trees. Rigby opened up his eyes and turned slowly, looking at what was there. Standing there, after the light had disappeared, was Death.

'D-Death...!? Oh-no... OH-NO!' Rigby thought, feeling his body tremble as he took a step back feeling frightened and worried. Rigby took a huge gulp, while Death wickedly smiled at the raccoon and glared, taking a few steps forward from behind the trees.

'Ello... Rigby, aren't 'ya?' Death asked, crossing his arms and pulling the black coat that sat upon his head.

'Y-yes...' Rigby replied nervously, looking up at the creature with a worried expression, biting his bottom lip.

'So, I heard there's a dead body 'round here? Someone's soul I need to take away?' Death asked, looking down at Mordecai's dead body.

'Death... Please. Mordecai was my best friend, and I-I now love him, in an actual love way. And seeing him dead like this... Is seriously damaging me! I want him to be alive again... Please! Is there anything you can do!?' Rigby pleaded, clenching his fists together and looked up at him with begging, bright eyes. Death laughed and stared at the raccoon.

'Sadly, mate, there's nothin' I can do. He's dead! Unless you give me another soul, somehow,' Death replied. Rigby thought for an actual moment and shook his head.

'Unless... How about that soul ball you gave me?! I could give it back to you, and y-you could bring Mordecai back to life!' Rigby said excitedly.

Death shook his head.

'Nope. Got millions just like it. Don't need 'nother one,' he answered back, crossing his arms across his chest. Rigby's face completely dropped and all the emotion drained from it, slouching his back.

'Sorry, kid. He's gone,' Death replied, reaching out his right hand which caused magic powers to erupt and hit Mordecai's lifeless body. Mordecai's soul then began to float and disappear into Death's hands. He glanced down at Rigby and looked at him with an emotionless expression until he disappeared from the forest and up into the sky. It happened too fast, almost too quickly for it to be real. Rigby stood there for a few moments, processing exactly what had just happened. His friend... He couldn't save his friend...

He was too late.

His friend was gone.

Benson appeared almost out of no-where, as he quickly slipped past some trees that stood in his way, getting closer to Rigby who was standing in the distance. He leapt forward, hitting his metal foot on a tree root almost tripping over onto the ground but rebalanced himself as he fell forward on his two feet right behind Rigby.

Rigby was standing there, too shocked to talk or even move, like a statue or ice that was completely frozen. Benson gulped and slowly placed his arm forwards to touch the raccoon's back. As soon as he did, Rigby turned around and ran off, wanting to run back to the park bursting into tears yet again and pushing the Gumball machine out of the way. Rigby covered his eyes with his left hand and ran as fast as he could, running behind a bunch of tall trees.

'Ohno... P-poor Rigby,' Benson thought, swelling up tears. 'I can't believe Mordecai's gone,'

'H-he's gone,'

* * *

The room was empty, filled with nothing but the black darkness that covered the entire room. It was completely quiet and there was no noises heard at all, only the loneliness of one blue jay who had just arrived in the room. He opened his eyes and began to panic.

'W-where am I?! W-why am I floating? I can't be dead! No-NO!' Mordecai thought with frustration, twisting his whole body around the room, feeling his wings tremble against his body. A cold, eerie wind filled the room which made Mordecai feel frightened and scared, feeling awfully worried. It was so incredibly dark that Mordecai was able to see the specks of the white wind spreading around his feet, almost like fog on a cold, Winter's day. Mordecai stared at the fog for a few moments, getting hypnotized as it moved in a circular motion around his feet.

That was until a small voice filled the room.

'Hello... Mordecai...'

Mordecai jumped in shock and shook his head, looking directly into the distance. He had a sick feeling in his stomach, so he gulped loudly and sweat began to drip from his forehead.

'H-hello?' Mordecai asked, feeling the courage to talk.

Appearing in front of him, was someone hidden under a black hooded coat, only being able to see his right hand. His right hand was almost human like, but looked as if it was rotten with it's brown colour and wrinkles covering it. Mordecai was able to see the bones covered by the skin and two holes were there through his hand.

'Mordecai... You are dead,' the person in the cloak whispered.

'Dead?! I-I don't want to be dead!' Mordecai nervously blurted out.

'There's nothing I can do. You'll be transferred to the afterlife,'

'Afterlife? So, I was wrong... There must be a God...'

'Not exactly,' the man whispered slightly. 'Just an afterlife. No God,'

Mordecai felt terrible. He was dead.

Dead.

There was nothing he could do to return back to his normal life. He wouldn't be able to see Rigby again. In the distance, Mordecai heard a soft crying voice... It was quiet but yet, it sounded too familiar.

'W-what's that sound?' Mordecai asked.

'Ah. When someone dies and arrives here in this dark room, before going to the afterlife, they are allowed to see their most loved person for a few moments,' the man replied, holding out his hand, revealing part of his arm. Appearing above the hand was a small ball. Mordecai took a step closer and slightly bended his knees, peering into the ball as a vision became slightly clearer. In the vision, he saw Rigby.

'Rigby... RIGBY!' Mordecai shouted with joy. The raccoon however, was now sitting in his room, crying loudly and sniffing, hugging tight onto a pillow. He was rocking back and forth, wiping his eyes with his furry arm and shouted 'WHY... WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!? MORDECAI... I-I MISS YOU!'

Mordecai's eyes swelled up with tears. He held onto the ball and shook it back and forth with his wings.

'Rigby! I'M HERE! PLEASE...' Mordecai shouted at the ball, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. But of course, the raccoon wasn't able to hear him. In the vision, Rigby then stood up and rubbed his red, messy eyes with his furry hands pulled out a few of his hairs in a painful matter. Rigby then threw a few pillows across the room and breathed heavily, screaming loudly as he threw his arms in the air.

'Oh-no... Rigby! He's... He's-'

'Your friend has gone crazy,' the man in the cloak said. Mordecai turned his head around and handed the ball back to the man, as it slowly disappeared in his right hand. The last thing he saw was Rigby running out of the bedroom door.

'You'll now be transported to the after-life...'

'No-NO. I don't want to! I want to be alive again!' Mordecai shouted in a serious tone. 'I want to go back to what it used to be like! I want to see Rigby again! I want to play video games, have fun, read comics, drink soda's and... and...'

Mordecai began to cry.

'Sorry... There's nothing I can do,' he whispered, dropping his head, taking of the hood from his clock. His face resembled a human, however it was almost like his hand. Rotten and a brownish sort of colour, covered in wrinkles. He was bald, as all his hair was gone from his head and his two eyes were blood-shot red. He had a sad facial expression, almost as if he felt the blue jay's pain. Mordecai continued to cry, until the man spoke in a louder voice than usual.

'You will now be teleported to the after-life!' he announced, raising his arm in the air. A bright light shone brightly above his hand which soon had filled the whole room. Mordecai closed his eyes tighter as the light became brighter and brighter, almost blinding the poor blue jay and in less than a second, he was teleported away.

* * *

**Guess what? There's still more to come! That's right! Don't worry, things will turn out greater, I promise. Poor Mordecai and Rigby! What will happen next? Will Mordecai escape the afterlife? Will Rigby cope? And will I ever get them to stay in character? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Sorry that it took a bit of a wait, I went to the first ever My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic convention in Australia the other weekend u I had recent tests and assignments. Ah well, I'm only 14 xD I'd be getting much more when I'm older o-o I also went to my Grandparents last week, for the whole week ._.**

**Thanks so much for reading! I just love you all C:**


End file.
